


under level

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shujin Academy's model student, Akechi Goro, has been spending lots of time with the transfer student. What could it mean?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 49
Kudos: 178
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my meany head shujin akechi plot bunny did the fusion dance w the nipple kink plot bunny ; w ;

Perhaps it was little… mean, to do this to his darling underclassman. Here.

“Amamiya,” he scolds playfully. “Your uniform isn’t up to code,” Goro chides, tugging a suspender strap before snapping it against him. 

The ornery little scamp was terribly standoffish at school, which made for a pleasant surprise when he received a frantic distress signal half an hour before the last bell. 

On the way to Ren’s homeroom he picks up bits and pieces about the transfer student. ‘There goes transfer student napping in the open again.’ ‘Transfer student’s having a nightmare I guess.’

Goro walks faster. Marching into Ren’s homeroom to find it empty save for Ren curled over his desk in the back.

“Amamiya?” Akechi says like he’s coaxing a kitten down from a tree. “I’m here now, what’s wrong?”

A sliver of Ren’s face shows as he peeps at Akechi. What little of his face he sees is so red it’s a wonder his glasses didn’t fog up.

“I…” Ren mewls then ducks his head back on his arms and shifts his torso with a quiet whine. Jolting when Goro touches his back.

“What is it?” he asks kindly. 

Ren’s little chest undulations continue accompanied by the sporadic twitching of his fingers and little gasps. 

“Ren.” Goro prompts, this time a little less kind. He grabs Ren’s arm and pulls it away to find Ren leaning against the very edge of his desk, blazer bunched up on his lap. 

Ren shifts again. Oh. 

Two large bumps stand apparent where they’d nudged his suspenders aside. Goro swallows as Ren bears down, forcing the edge hard against his nipples and making his areolae bulge, the faintest red of them visible under white fabric.

“Help,” Ren sighs, shoulders jerky as he keeps grinding his nipples like it’s impossible for him to stop. “Can’t think,” Ren pants. _“Akechi.”_

Everything fuzzes from the sheer force of the headrush coursing through him. Goro takes a deep breath.

“Shh.” Goro pries Ren off the desk with assuring pats to his chest and waist. “Senpai will take care of it. Up.”

He helps Ren up only for Ren’s legs to buckle and Ren to bowl into him. 

Leaning against a desk for support, head firmly looking at the ground, Ren reaches out to Goro with both arms.

Goro leans back, toying with Ren’s suspender strap as he squeaks and twists on Goro’s lap, his nails digging into Goro’s arms.

“I… I had to move them.” Ren squirms. “They were hurting me.”

“Hurting?” Goro muses, grabbing the other strap. “Mm that’s not unusual, but it doesn’t excuse this flagrant disregard for the academy’s dress code.”

He tugs the strap back and forth. Watching Ren flinch with each pull only to go slack when the inevitable shock doesn’t come, before tensing up all over again. 

“Sounds like you could do with a little tough love and I’d be honoured to give it Amamiya.” Goro smirks. “I’m sure you’ll acclimate to the uniform in no time.”

“No,” Ren says shakily. “It keeps scraping me. Even when I’m just sitting they- Ah!”

Goro snaps it again and Ren squeezes his legs hard around Goro before slumping onto Goro’s shoulder. 

“And this,” Goro pats the blazer tied around Ren’s waist. “You have to _wear_ it. Tying it up like this will crease your uniform.” 

“Ugh I’m the _only_ one who wears it all the time,” Ren groans in exasperation then sits back up. “It’s just…”

Ren looks away and covers his face with his hands again.

“Ren.” Goro squeezes his hip.

“All day they kept chafing so I moved them but,” Ren makes a distressed little sound. “Then my shirt…”

“The standard winter _top_ is too abrasive on you?” Goro snickers, “you definitely need to grow a thicker skin.”

“It’s not that!”

Ren headbutts his shoulder then goes back to fidgeting and making odd nervous sounds. Eventually Goro has a… hunch. Ren yelps as he tugs the blazer off tossing it carelessly to the floor, followed by a glove. Curiously patting Ren from hipbone down, down, down to his

Damp. 

“It hurt, you said.” Goro raises an eyebrow.

Ren somehow blushes brighter and nods.

Goro pinches some loose fabric under Ren’s arm and pulls the turtleneck taut. Admiring how Ren’s areolae bulge up from under the cloth before letting his shirt go slack. He tugs again, speeding up the pace until the shirt is constantly dragging across Ren’s nipples and his expression melts as he’s caught between grinding against Goro’s leg and arching up for more friction on his chests.

“You came from this?” 

“All! Day!” Ren pouts.

“Several times then,” Goro murmurs patting at the damp patch. Before Ren can get any more offended he unclips his suspenders.

“I suppose I could take a look,” Goro monotones casually. Pushing up Ren’s turtleneck and whistling.

Wide swollen cones nearly glow with how rubbed raw and red they look. Each crowned by a puffy slit stretched around burgeoning nipples. Itching to emerge but not quite there.

Goro’s mouth waters, he swallows roughly. He can’t resist taking a deep breath, letting Ren’s scent and body heat sink in.

“Poor thing,” he murmurs, voice dripping with tragedy. “You must be tender.”

“Wonder why,” Ren mutters mutinously before rocketing into a shriek as hot breath ghosts over his areola then whines as Goro traces a cool gloved thumb over the slit. Carefully keeping his touch devoid of pressure but even the hope of contact is enough to stimulate Ren’s oversensitive tips.

Goro playfully cups Ren’s chest, heart swelling when Ren arches into his touch. Bringing both hands up he gently pinches each areola and stretches Ren’s nipple slits open.

“I’ll have to get these out,” Goro says thoughtfully.

“No!” Ren futilely bats at his wrists.

“Amamiya,” Goro shushes him. “I’d hate to add ‘disturbing the peace’ to your many infractions.”

“Liar.”

“Did you say something?”

Ren holds onto his wrists and squeezes. “Don’t pop them out.”

Goro frowns. “That’s hardly up to me.”

Ren glares at him. “Don’t.”

“Ren.”

“Hm?”

“Could you hold on to the table?” Goro says sheepishly. “My legs are a bit numb.”

“Ah, okay,” Ren chirps graciously, leaning back to hold the edge of the table.

Goro surges forth. Seizing Ren’s wrists and tying them with the loose suspender before shaking out his legs.

“Much better,” Goro chirps, pleased as punch. “Now where were we?”

Ren glares at him, which dissolves into panic as Goro trails his thumbs back up to Ren’s areolae. 

“Akechi don’t!”

“Ren, shh.”

Goro stretches his slit wide open, latching on to the soft breath Ren lets out before thrashing anew.

“Akechi-senpai don’t!” Ren pleads emphatically 

Goro kisses him. Swiping his tongue across Ren’s lips as he still seemed shy about opening up. Funny how shy Ren could be about the oddest things. He traces all along the edge of Ren’s nipple slit. Ren twists out of the kiss and leans back.

“I’ll get really loud,” Ren warns.

“Sounds lovely,” Goro murmurs, cupping his chin for another kiss. 

Before Ren can levy any further dissent Goro parts one slit. Rolling and pinching Ren’s stretched areola until Ren cries out and the nubby tip emerges with a spirited little thrust.

“Doesn’t that feel better?”

Ren shuts his eyes tight and furiously shakes his head. There’s an unnatural shudder to the way his shoulders rise and fall.

Goro does the same to the other nipple, and Ren looks like he’s on the verge of collapse.

“There we go.” Goro beams, meeting Ren’s eyes with an innocent wide-eyed expression of his own. “You couldn’t wear your uniform in this state?”

“Not at all.”

So obviously Goro tugs his turtleneck back down. The wadded up hem of the shirt reaches the edge of Ren’s nipples before he slumps forward, twitching and writhing in Goro’s lap.

“Akechi! Akechi! Ah! Akechi!”

Initially he assumes Ren to be humping his lap to completion until Goro sees the table shaking from Ren’s grip. Ren using the table as a launchpoint to shove his chest out to

Goro looks down in time to see Ren’s nipples dragging across some rough stitching and the Shujin emblem, and grabs Ren in a bear hug, crushing him flush against his chest. Holding him as he freezes and moans against Goro’s neck. Holding him until his tremors die down and Ren attempts to wriggle away from him.

“Now that’s hardly fair,” Goro whispers darkly.

Pushing Ren to the ground onto his knees and pulling up his shirt, Goro paws at his trousers until he’s got his cock in hand. Goro pumps his dreadfully heavy cock with abandon, painfully hard and his foreskin already peeled back from his cute, cute, ornery, demonic, cute Ren.

Who makes eye contact with him before angling his chest to better catch Goro’s seed and Goro involuntarily groans. Knees buckling, toes curling, heart melting. _Cute._

With one last tug his cock spasms in his grip and he holds his cock to Ren’s chest. His sack churns with each spurt of his release, pumping and butting his cockhead against Ren’s chest into oversensitivity and Ren has every last drop. 

Struggling to catch his breath, Goro takes a moment to admire his work. Pearlescent cum gorgeous against the backdrop of Ren’s husky red teats.

Ren pokes at a streak that fell across his nipple and slowly pulls away. Eyes rapt as he watches the gleaming thread hanging between his fingertip and nipple.

Akechi grinds his palm hard against his flaccid length desperate to stir. Even fresh after release unbearable want consumes him.

Goro all but tackles Ren to the floor making them a tangly mess. Warm trembling hands shelter his head and Goro dives for his chest. Lapping up his release and biting from outward in. All over except- except—

“Akechi!”

Goro veers off and bites Ren’s side.

“Please,” Ren hugs his head. 

“Try again,” Goro snarls. Biting the soft skin of Ren’s chests and sucking marks in sloppy circles everywhere but his full areolae and throbbing nubs.

“...Goro.” Ren tries timidly.

Goro moans, forgoing his hand to grind against Ren. Giving his freshest bite a kiss before rubbing his cheek against Ren’s sternum.

“Goro please,” Ren says with more conviction. Pulling Goro’s head towards his-

“Yeah?” Goro answers, raspy as he can get. A triumphant grin stretches his cheeks watching Ren tremble under his breath.

No matter how Ren may tug his hair or shove his mouth watering nipples at Goro’s face he doesn’t budge. Goro blows at a glistening peak.

Ren yanks his hair as he throws his head back, caging a longing mewl deep in his throat.

“Did you come from that?” Goro asks, unable to keep the shit-eating grin out of his voice.

Ren shakes his head without bothering to pick his head up. “Close,” he whines pathetically. “I want A-”

Goro clicks his tongue.

“I want Goro-senpai’s mouth.”

His heart goes soft. Goro pushes up to give Ren a peck.

Ren squirms. “Not there.”

“Yes,” Goro purrs. Patting Ren’s head then covering his mouth. “Don’t worry, Goro-senpai will take care of you.” 

The words come out quiet from the herculean effort needed to eek them pass his full heart.

Kissing his way down Ren’s neck, his collarbones, his sweet soft skin. Until his lips reach his cum-glazed peaks. Ren’s stomach spasms in anticipation.

Here Goro is gentle. Laving around his areolae with kittenish licks, revelling in how Ren’s sultry flesh feels pressed against his tongue. It makes him so…

Opening his mouth wide, Goro envelops the entire teat, minding his teeth. Flicking his tongue against Ren’s tip before closing his eyes and sucking. 

“Mnn!” Ren thrashes under him, hands flying to the hand keeping his mouth shut and catching Goro’s wrist in a white-knuckled grip.

Once Goro has him (mostly) subdued he gradually pulls his head back. Allowing Ren’s obscenely swollen areola spill out, bit by overloved bit. As he pulls, little pitched squeaks emanate from Ren’s throat, trapped behind Goro’s hand. Becoming louder and faster inverse to Goro’s touch slowing down. For a moment his wrist stings in Ren’s grip before Goro lets the teat flop out of his mouth with a wet slurp. 

The grip on his wrist slackens and Goro looks up. Finding Ren gazing upon him with shining eyes. Drowning in the throes of indulgence.

Ren looks so sugar-sweet like this. Goro would do anything to see him like this again.

He laps at the other nipple with a renewed vigour. Lolling his tongue all over the pretty bud, cleaning it of cum but making it completely filthy with his spit. 

With his gloved hand he pinches the slippery skin and draws his grip from the edge of Ren’s areolae up to the base of his tip. Doing it again and again until Ren starts bucking his chest up to meet each thrust. Goro makes a ring with his thumb and forefinger and watches smitten for a few moments and Ren fucks his nipple against Goro’s hand. 

Then Goro pulls away, holding his thumb and forefinger open around Ren’s tip.

“What if I pinched this?” Goro asks with a wolfish grin.

“Nn!” Ren’s eyes fly wide open.

“Pinched it as hard as I could?” 

He can scarcely contain his laughter at the adorable terror in Ren’s eyes. Goro leans in, his mouth hovering over the trembling stiff peak.

“What if I bit it?”

Ren shakes his head the best he can in Goro’s hold but still heaving his chest higher and higher. As if he was offering himself right into the beast’s maw willing it to bite down. 

In a saintly show of mercy Goro takes his hand off Ren’s mouth. Putting his mouth on one nipple and a delicate finger on the other. Sucking and tweaking Ren’s nipples until the soft little chants of his name meld into a drawn-out moan so wanton and sweet it makes his hair stand on end and goosebumps erupt over his arms.

After catching his breath Goro pulls Ren’s shirt down for all of two seconds before Ren howls and he narrowly dodges a headbutt.

… They probably should do something.

“Goodness, they go back in quite fast,” Goro wonders aloud as he readies more soothing ointment. “Wasn’t expecting that with how- ah.”

He looks back to find Ren hugging himself. Covering his chest.

“Enough.”

“Really?” Goro frowns, handling Ren’s ‘abrasions’ has been much like wrangling an angry wet cat. “I didn’t put any inside.”

“No thank you.”

“It’s very red.”

“S’posed to be.”

“Ren.” 

Goro stares at him until Ren stops staring daggers back and moves his arms. “Make it quick.”

Dabbing more ointment on Ren’s areola, Goro prepares to smear it in when he pauses. The white ointment spattered over Ren’s nipple crevice looks awfully… Goro perishes the thought and pushes the tip of his finger in.

“Ah!”

Immediately Ren swings his arms over his face, some of his blush still peaks through. It seems to be all he can do to catch his breath, mouth hanging open.

“Hurts?” Goro says urgently.

Ren nods from behind his arms, sending Goro into a frenzy with worry until he

Recalls how this whole thing started.

Goro squeezes a dollop of ointment onto the crevice, giving it a preliminary tap before pushing his fingertip back in. 

Ren hiccups and squeezes his thighs around Goro’s waist.

Watching him like a hawk, Goro inches his fingertip in and out, in and out, not deep at all but it still looks awfully...

Goro adjusts his stiff cock before rapidly squishing his fingertip into Ren’s nipple, churning the ointment into froth, bubbling out of his puffy slit. The sounds of wet smacking and squelching fill the student council room and it’s not until Ren sobs brokenly, bucking his hips and pushing his chest up that-

They end up needing a larger bandaid after Ren’s tips pop back out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having fun with this haha. CW: needle stuff (an eensy weensy bit.) ive marked the paragraph with a **

A massive plant-like shadow. Four tendrils surround him, each capped with a long needle attached to a clear bulb full of roiling pink fluid. They lash out, shooting straight for his…

Ren hugs his chest for the umpteenth time since leaving Mementos. He’d cast every cleansing charm he knew, downed two amrita sodas just in case, but still he couldn’t shake this odd weight possessing his chest.

At the bath house he spends a little longer in the shower, a little longer in the bath. Until Morgana came barrelin’ in a’yowlin’ that he’s gonna experience heat death and scaring away a few bathers. 

Even with all that effort Ren breaks out the cotton buds and locks himself in the bathroom upon returning to Leblanc. Partially from habit and partially

Ren pulls up his shirt, sighing from the open air on his chest. Wetting a cotton bud he sticks it into a nipple slit and swabs around, cleaning extra stringently today. 

It was injected, so the idea a surface clean could do anything was absurd but he had to do something. Anything to rid himself of this pressure deep in his chest, how itchy and stuffy his sunken nipples have been all day. 

Before he knows it, clinical swipes morph into little thrusts. Stroking along his walls and lightly poking and rubbing the stiff little bud deep inside. 

The other nipple throbs for attention. Unable to tear his hand away from the pleasures of fucking one of his nipple slits Ren clumsily maneuvers his free hand. Wetting a finger and sobbing with relief when his fingertip wetly breaches his neglected aching slit. 

It feels so good he can’t think. Completely helpless but to rub and crush his nipples, milking them of the pure liquid pleasure they shoot into his veins.

Ren looks up at the mirror. Drinking in his flushed sweaty face, how he’s humping the sink edge, how his slit stretches around his fingertip.

The slit swallowing the cotton bud pulses powerfully at the sight. Hungry for something bigger, that could fill its yawning maw.

Ren shuts eyes tight and whines recalling how those fingers felt on him. In him.

In that moment his fingers and the cotton bud become woefully inadequate.

Which is… fine, he thinks. Because he just needs to finish this quick and get to bed.

They’d be easier to clean if he popped his nipples out. Easier to clean but harder to everything else. Ren thinks back to the odd shadow. 

Harder to everything else… but it was really important to clean himself here today.

But try as he might to hold his slit open and nudge the tip out it just won’t budge. Like the bud inside is simply too large to exit the slit, and seeing how much Ren messed with his tips earlier that may very well be the case.

Ren whines in frustration. The itchy stuffiness he’d been enduring earlier is nothing compared to how his trapped nipples feel now. Why won’t they just come out? Akechi can pop them out so easily, why can’t he?

Somehow that thought doesn’t offend him as much as it should.

One misdirected jab of the cotton bud later launches the heat between his legs into overdrive and Ren claws at his slits for lack of anything else to hold on to as he cums his briefs.

And he just showered and did the washing too.

But… Ren considers, slaking his fingers through his release, this might have a silver lining yet.

Abandoning the cotton bud altogether Ren gathers his wetness and rubs it into his nipples. Dipping and rubbing, making wet squishy noises with his slits until he realises he’s rubbing his slippery cum all over his fully erect nipples.

Right, cleaning.

The warm washcloth is deliciously divine torture as he wraps his nipples with the nubby cloth. Each bump and stitch of the fabric feels so so

Ren has to tear his hand away from his chest, that’s probably enough soaping. Just a rinse and he could be off to bed.

The moment cold water from the faucet hits his teats another wave, more powerful than the last, crashes through his loins. Making his insides clench so hard his knees buckle and Ren has to hold onto the sink for dear life to avoid melting into a puddle on the bathroom floor.

Ren moans brokenly at the cold porcelain on his puffy raw teats and weakly grinds his chest against the sink.

Bed. He needs to lotion up and go to bed. 

In the middle laying awake in bed, lazily rubbing the residual lotion into his skin it occurs to Ren that he should maybe stop. Stop fondling his nipples before he reaches some point of no return and they never go back to normal. 

But, Ren considers twisting an erect teat. They’re just begging for attention with how they stand out, deep red and so so big. Looking every bit like the sex toys he uses them as, and it’s _so_ hard to think of anything other than rubbing and squeezing them. Sucking on them, sharp teeth grazing him, a hard cock rubbing against them.

Ren throws his head back in a soundless moan as his hands become too much on himself and he keeps his hands to his sides. The residual tingle in his chests a clear reminder that he won't be calming down soon.

Well he knew he wasn’t going to sleep easy the moment he decided to pop his nipples out, and cumming himself to sleep didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

Ren pulls on the hem of his ratty night shirt, biting his lip because the subtle motion is enough to rekindle a heat that never quite left.

He keeps pulling his shirt down, flattening and scraping his sore but ever hard nipples. Legs spreading wide open in anticipation of this happening all over again.

Ren shakes his head and keeps tugging. One more just one more. Just one last cum so he can finally go to sleep.

Several times he brings the hem up to his chest, holding it down as he gradually brings it higher and higher until his swollen nipples spring up from the temporary restraint. Dragging the thick fabric across his tips before his tummy quakes and legs twist from oversensitivity then settling for pinching and rubbing his areolae through his shirt.

It isn’t enough, Ren goes back to repeatedly tugging his shirt down to crush his nipples. His nightshirt is still too scratchy, too raw on his sorely abused chest but it still feels so good as he keeps tugging the hem of his shirt. Yanking down and holding it as his third orgasm rolls through him, rending him apart from the inside.

Ren has to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from waking up Morgana as his gut twists his thighs twitch his toes curl. He comes so hard his legs reject any motion to close them and it’d be a miracle if he could stand up at all.

Eventually he manages yet another clean change of clothes before going to sleep for real, exhausted to the bone.

“Better luck next time!” The snack shop lady announces cheerfully to Ren’s dismay. “The third years were real aggressive about the yakisoba pans today.”

Ren glumly walks away from the snack shop empty-handed when he bumps into something solid and warm and most notably of all they don’t run away screaming.

“Pardon,” Ren mumbles, preparing to sidestep the roadblock and drag himself up the rest of the stairs.

“You should really do something about your posture,” Akechi tsks. Harshly gripping Ren’s shoulders until he stands up straight before immediately letting go. “Oh my.”

Ren glares at him.

“Don’t be like that,” Akechi cups his cheek and kneads the tense spot between his eyes before Ren bats his arm away.

“I’m going back to class,” Ren grumbles, crestfallen in his yakisoba pan-less state.

“Amamiya.”

Only to be tugged back by the collar and have something warm and plasticky deposited into his hands.

“Were you perhaps looking for this?”

Ren looks in his hands to find a fresh yakisoba pan from the school shop in all its glory and he can’t help how his pulse races. By the time he hears Akechi snickering he knows he’s making heart eyes at it.

“It’s… It’s okay,” Ren squeaks in a teeny tiny little voice, weakly pushing it back at Akechi. “I couldn’t possibly-”

Akechi laughs and pushes it back towards Ren, keeping his hand in place. “So gracious...”

“Thank you!” Ren says quickly. Getting ready to skitter off with his prize only for Akechi to close his fingers around the yakisoba pan.

“...but I’m not,” Akechi finishes lowly before topping it with a smile.

He knew this yakisoba pan was gonna have strings attached.

“See you at the bike rack after school today?”

Akechi says it like a question, they both know it’s not. Ren nods. 

“Wonderful,” he chirps, letting go of the yakisoba pan. “Now give senpai a proper thank you.”

Face burning Ren glances about the empty stairwell before standing on his tippy toes and giving Akechi a peck on the cheek. An arm traps him against Akechi in tandem with a hand gripping his hair as Akechi takes his lips, then letting Ren go just as quick as it all began.

Ren feels his stare burning the back of his neck as he scurries up the stairs.

For the millionth time Ren sighs as he adjusts himself, trying futilely to make himself comfortable while side-saddling on the back of Akechi’s bike. For the millionth time he accepts that it’s not gonna happen. 

Ren has the oddest feeling that Akechi is avoiding installing pegs on his bike, despite all of Ren’s complaints and begrudging offers to help with the installation.

The bike violently jolts as Akechi embarks on one of his ‘shortcuts’, roads that deviate from paved paths and bike lanes, often very bumpy.

“Ren hold on!” Akechi shouts over the cacophony of the city and wind howling past them.

Ren nervously presses his hands against Akechi’s stomach when Akechi seizes them, yanking them so Ren leans more against Akechi with his arms firmly wrapped around Akechi’s waist.

“The bike’s easier to control if you stick to me.”

It’s not that he’s never done this but he’s always ridden on the pegs. Hugging Akechi so tight, being pressed flush against his broad back, feeling his body heat through his clothes, feeling every strained breath he took.

It felt too… too…

Ren presses his cheek against Akechi’s back, trying to scrape the blush off his face and praying with all his might that Akechi couldn’t feel his rapidly beating heart.

His rapidly… Ren nearly falls off the bike again as his hold loosens.

“Ren!” Akechi shouts angrily.

Akechi’s tone does nothing to assuage him. In fact it’s like a big ball of oil and paraffin wax lobbed at the inferno welling up in his chest.

 _Nononono_ The bandages on his chest had been working fine thus far why _now_?

The bike comes to a screeching halt and Akechi hops off and gets in his face, fixing him with a glare until he catches on to Ren’s distress.

“What’s wrong?”

Ren waves a hand. “Just bumpy, that’s all.”

Some of the edge bleeds back into Akechi’s expression.

“Stop lying.” He pats Ren’s head, stroking down to cup his cheek. “You’re not good at it.”

The mistake only hits him _after_ he’s reflexively brought his hands to his chest like a little squirrel. Akechi, annoying hawk that he is, pounces on the tell immediately.

Tugging aside the ‘V’ of his lapels until

“You’re hard.”

Ren looks away.

“Let’s stop by my place first,” Akechi’s voice picks up a grit that goes straight to his burgeoning nipples, and yet.

“It’s fine.” This time Ren catches himself before he can let his tell slip. Only to say something that he knows in his heart of hearts is empirically not true. 

“They’ll… go down. Eventually.”

“Ren,” Akechi snaps.

“I really wanted to go somewhere with Goro-senpai,” Ren amends quickly, fighting to keep the bile down from the sheer sweetness of the words.

“Oh Ren,” Akechi murmurs adoringly. “Maybe later after we deal with this,” he says with a poignant tweak to Ren’s chest. “Can’t let everyone see that you’re erect, unless…” 

His voice chills to an absolute zero.

“...Someone already has?”

This hits Ren out of left field. “What?”

“They must have been thorough to warrant the bandages,” Akechi hisses, glaring at him anew.

“You saw me during break and right after school!” 

“So during school then.”

Ren groans, struggling for a way to explain everything that leaves his pride intact. Before he reaches a conclusion, Akechi hops back on the bike and tears off for his house, and this time Ren does hold on for dear life.

Akechi is acting really really weird all things considered. While Ren isn’t surprised that he’s acting like this, Ren _is_ surprised that he’s acting like this about-

“D’you ever consider,” Ren says calmly, pulling the plasters off his chest, “that the more you mess with them the easier it is for them to come out?”

“I’m very considerate,” Akechi snaps.

“They haven’t gone down since you messed with them the other day.”

“That’s all?” Akechi drawls.

Ren doesn’t have the stones to keep going with this.

“A _very_ poor liar,” Akechi says dangerously. Drawing himself up to use that full smidgeon of height he has on Ren and peering down with a malicious glint to his red red eyes. 

“I will...” Akechi says the next word like it does him psychic and bodily harm, “...admit, that I am not faultless here. However.”

He brushes a gloved thumb over a straining dark red areola, his eyes take on an eerie gleam as Ren shivers at the touch.

“Putting this all on me is rather unfair. In fact,” Akechi continues, “I’d wager you’ve been messing with them.”

Shit he is a detective. Ren struggles to not roll his eyes.

“Maybe a little,” Ren mumbles, “sometimes.”

“‘A little’,” Akechi repeats, making air quotes with his fingers. “You’re being far too rough with yourself if this is ‘a little’.”

Ren squirms, his arms begin to creep around himself in a hug.

“Show me.” Akechi pats his elbow, stilling his arms.

“Uh?”

“We have to get you to calm down after all.” The hand on his elbow flicks his nipples and Akechi flashes him a wide toothy grin. “We’ll make it quick.”

“Can you turn around or somethin’?”

“Pretend I’m not here,” Akechi says, staring intently.

Ren squirms on the bed. Somehow his uniform turtleneck makes him feel more exposed than he’d been flashing Akechi.

“I can’t do that.”

“Close your eyes then.”

He considers saying something about how he isn’t that simple but quickly determines the opportunity cost of arguing with Akechi to be a far steeper price, one that he’s paying the more time he spends on it. Ren shuts his eyes with a weary sigh and wills himself to start.

De-pantsing had been… a necessary measure. One he regrets given the minor chill to his toes and legs, which would quickly cease being an issue if he…

Ren strokes the sides of his chest, lightly massaging the gentle curves to his soft pecs.

“I said quick.”

This closing his eyes thing isn’t working, Ren ditches that idea.

Shifting himself against the pillows Ren tries to work another angle. He’s in Akechi’s room, Akechi’s bed, not in his attic, and

**  
Ren gasps and shudders at how hard his chest twinges at that. His nipples stick up shamelessly against his shirt and just like that he’s back to the other day at Mementos. The shock and heat of those needles plunging into his puffy teats and pumping them full of a mystery liquid that made him beg for Akechi for hours.  
**

He digs his nails into his areolae and moans, soothing the hurt with his fingertips. The cloth feels so rough on his tips, it would be nice if he had some lube, or maybe even-

“Akechi!” Ren pants, roughly tweaking a nipple and arching his back at the jolt it shoots up his spine. Oh… but his nipples look so _shameful_ when not tucked neatly in their cozy little slits. He couldn’t possibly let Goro-senpai see this facet of him, a no-good delinquent with dreadfully sensitive nipples that made him feel so _so_ good.

Ren palms his chest, twisting his hips as his legs spread far apart. The coarse fabric feels good but it’s not enough. It’s not enough. He wants to see them wet and shiny. He wants slick hot friction. He wants.

Just a bit. Reaching between his legs, Ren allows the precum to flow onto his fingers. Fondling himself some then bringing it back to his chest and wetting a nipple through the fabric. His white turtleneck turns translucent and sticky, the wet spots showcasing how flushed the teat has become with his attention.

He knows he’s making a mess on Goro’s bed but the weight in his chest that’s been smothering him - nagging him, making his nipples hard in their slits - already makes it hard to keep his hands off himself, and now that Goro, Goro, Gorogorogorogo-

“Shh.” 

A warm comforting weight presses him into the sheets and covers his mouth as Goro kisses him. Their mouths sloppy as the sounds of their kissing fill the room before Goro pulls back.

“Ren,” Goro whispers hotly against his neck, matched by a heat pressed against his hip. Slowly but purposefully rocking his gorgeous full cock against him. 

“Goro-senpai,” Ren pleads, lacing their fingers together.

Goro kisses down his neck, his collarbones, down to his precum spattered cloth covered nipple. Raining little pecks that become little bites to his areola. Tries to move his hands but Ren doesn’t let go. 

Mind-numbingly good wet heat engulfs him as Goro takes the nipple into his mouth. Laving his tongue over and around the sensitive bud in a way that has Ren crying out and shaking with every lick.

Ren lets a hand go to tug at Goro’s long cock and Goro begins rolling and tweaking his unattended nipple in sync with his mouth. 

Together Goro’s mouth and hips fall into a broken rhythm as Ren strokes him harder and faster, until Goro tears his hand away and sucks hard at his nipple. Laying his teeth where the border of his areola lays and Ren _wails_.

“Goro please! Please. Need you, need you needyou need-”

Goro pulls off and straddles Ren’s chest. Angling his cock at Ren’s unsoaked nipple as he quickly tugs himself off. Coming with a rough groan through gritted teeth his expression strained like his orgasm takes a physical toll on him. His eyes harden with a fierce glint Ren only sees in passing and- and-

Ren wouldn’t mind seeing Goro look like that more often. He reaches for Goro’s cock, gently wrapping his hand around the pulsing and flexing organ, he angles the head until it presses into his nipple. Until the head digging in makes the flesh around it plump up and Ren begins lightly stroking him.

“Fuck!” Goro snarls, bucking into Ren’s hands. Each exhale a hiss through his gritted teeth. _“Ren.”_

Suddenly his chest feels hot as cum gushes into his nipple in quick pulses. Drenching his shirt, each spurt making the wet spot grow outward. Then creating random stains on his shirt when Goro milks himself of every last drop of his pleasure, rubbing his cock over the wet fabric and grinding against Ren’s stiff nipple. Rolling off of Ren when he works out every last dreg of his release.

Ren looks down and can’t help how his pulse races seeing his nipples soaked with Goro’s spit and cum, lovingly tracing his chest and squeezing his nipples at the feeling of Goro cooling on his hot hot skin. By the time he hears Goro groaning he knows he must be fixing his chest with the most lovey-dovey expression.

“I haven’t done the laundry in a bit,” Akechi admits sheepishly, “but I should be able to find you something.”

“I wanna wear the third year outfit,” Ren crows with barely contained glee that’s only barelier contained at the puzzled look Akechi gives him.

“O...kay. I do have a spare, would you rather-”

“Nuh-uh.”

Ren divests Akechi of the jumper in a matter of milliseconds and dons it even quicker, orchestrating the whole sequence with a theatrical cackle.

“I’m a third year! I don’t have to deal with stairs because my class is on the first floor!”

“What’s with that voice?” Akechi asks with a dour look.

“I’m a third year! I’m gonna buy up all the yakisoba pans before those smelly second years can get ‘em! The autumn pans too if I wanna be a real piece of shit!”

“Is that supposed to be _me_?” Akechi says incredulously. “Okay. Give it back.”

“Nooooo!” Ren pouts. Scooting away from Akechi, defensively pulling the turtleneck up to cover half his face and breathing in.

Akechi’s Shujin jumper smells a little like generic boy smell number two eighty-six but it also smells like _Goro_. His body heat, the sweat he worked up biking here. All wrapped around him, embracing him. An intensely tender feeling rushes through Ren, stiffening his nipples, setting his skin alight, and making him hot hard wet all over again.

“Akechiii…” Ren pants heavily, rubbing his thighs together.

They don’t end up going out but do end up having to wash both their uniforms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Quite warm today,” Goro announces, tossing his blazer on the table with a flourish. “Don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Ren monotones from his chair. The one near the blackboard.

“Not hot at all?” Goro presses. Idly rolling his sleeves up when he catches Ren sitting the slightest bit straighter and has to hold back a grin. Sauntering up to Ren he grips the backrest on either side of Ren’s face and deliberately tenses his forearms. “I’ll excuse you for letting loose during lunch.”

Ren defensively snuggles closer to the backrest which only makes him want to push harder. Goro makes a show of grabbing the pointer on the chalk tray and jabs it between Ren’s collarbones. Pushing until Ren leans back some but still clings to the backrest. 

“Maybe you’ve got something to hide,” Goro thinks aloud. Tracing the pointer down Ren’s sternum then to the side. Tugging at Ren’s lapels with the pointer until the swell of his areola peeks out, framed in the V of his collar.

“Truly a moment’s notice from spilling out aren’t they?” Goro swirls the pointer around his areola, soaking in how Ren’s breath grows heavy. He keeps drawing circles, bringing the pointer closer and closer to the center where it pokes against something much harder, causing Ren to arch against the pointer’s phantom touch.

“You wore them all day?” 

Ren nods shakily.

Flipping the pointer around Goro presses the thicker handle against the center of Ren’s areola. 

Alas his curiosity gets the better of him. Goro undoes one button, enough to get the jacket partway down Ren’s shoulders. In the process trapping his arms while also creating a cinched effect right under Ren’s chest, presenting his chest for Goro’s viewing pleasure. 

As if inviting Goro to cop a feel Ren leans forward, further emphasising peaks of his chest. 

And who was he to refuse? Goro yanks his shirt up to unveil a breathtaking sight.

A thin trail of lube trickles down from each slit. Goro rakes his eyes over Ren, drinking in how clear plugs embedded in his areola make them look so swollen, bulging out in their struggle to accommodate the plugs. It can’t be very roomy in there. 

“All day,” he murmurs, taking his gloves off. Goro firmly palms one of the plugged teats. Watching the lube bubble and pool around the clear plug, squeezing again to watch the excess overflow and spill, renewing old tracks.

Cock throbbing Goro lays another hand on Ren to grope more of him. Marvelling at how his fingers sink into what little excess flesh Ren has but not matter how Goro paws at Ren’s chest the plugs don’t budge.

“You didn’t touch yourself after putting them in? You’re awfully,” Goro looks at Ren’s pink cheeks and squirming hips, “worked up.”

Ren nods, looking coquettishly up at him. “They keep moving. If I breathe even they...” his voice trails off before Ren fiercely shakes his head. “I couldn’t stand it.”

Goro massages a plug with his thumb, jostling it in tight little circles. The most he could move it with Ren’s areola stretched to the brink. 

“Go on,” he encourages, giving the other plug the same treatment. Under his touch Ren dreamily closes his eyes and his mouth hangs open with his shallow breaths. Biting his lip to stifle the occasional moan.

“Ren,” Goro chides affectionately. Hauling Ren up on the edge of the table and making sure to flex his forearms taut against Ren’s hip bones as he does. “We don’t have much time.”

“On the train. During class. They kept rubbing my…” 

Goro hums, unbuttoning the rest of Ren’s jacket.

“Thought I wasn’t gonna make it to class,” he mumbles, voice barely audible over the clamour of the hallway during lunch.

“That bad?” Goro resumes prodding them. “They’re so small though.”

“Well they feel massive!... inside,” Ren pouts but quickly regains his nerve. “And they feel really gross and sticky and- nn!”

A thicker bead of lube oozes out as Goro pushes down hard on the plugs. With his hands settled over Ren’s ribs he keeps nudging at the plugs to crush Ren’s tips.

“I’ll have a look.”

Extracting the plugs proves arduous. Typically they’re firm but give with enough force. Embedded in Ren’s chest however, there’s nothing to grab onto. No way to compress them, thanks to Ren’s oversensitivity.

“They’re stuck.” Goro states, narrowly dodging a kick from Ren.

“Don’t say that!” 

Best bet they have is slipping them out. Laying Ren back on the table Goro hovers over him, licking over a strained areola. Squeezing the other in the meanwhile to see if he can’t coax that plug loose. Goro engulfs the whole teat with his mouth and swipes around with his tongue to do something, anything. Warm him loose. Slobber over him to ease the plug’s way out. 

“Ah!” 

A yelp pierces the room when Goro lays his teeth into the puffy areola and sucks hard. While the sound makes his blood run heavier he’s still ostensibly a role model, and they’re still

“Shhh.” Goro pulls off Ren with a quiet wet smack. “We’re at a school you know?” 

They’re making progress, if a bit slowly. Ren’s entrance seems a little looser than before so Goro focuses on this plug. Pushing pulling stretching pinching the surrounding skin while he latches onto the plugged slit with his lips and teeth. Strong legs hug Goro’s waist tight as he works. Sucking. Stroking. Sucking. Pinching.

“Nnnnngh!” Ren arches his back clean off the table with a muffled scream as Goro sucks enough of the plug out he can grab it with his teeth. 

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” Goro whispers, leaning forward to rain little kisses all over Ren’s sweaty face. Taking his glasses off and running a hand through his messy fringe. 

“Almost out,” he says in a soothing voice, then leans down to Ren’s ear, “you’re doing so well.”

Ren all but purrs.

The hand in his fringe moves up, cradling the top of Ren’s head. “So patient and well-behaved.”

Around his waist Ren’s thighs squeeze brutally while up top he slaps his palms over his mouths. Ren peers up at Goro through dewy lashes, his gaze utterly wanton like consumed in pleasure’s abyss.

Right where Goro wants to keep him.

Goro strokes his head until his eyes flutter shut and kisses his forehead. “Bear with it a little longer okay?”

On a whim he undoes Ren’s trousers and readies a tissue then promptly returns to the plug. Taking the edge between his teeth he pulls. Pinning Ren down with his body weight when his twisting and thrashing gets to be too much. The plug doesn’t come easy but eventually it slips out, leaving Ren’s slit gaped and twitchy in its wake. 

The tissue. Goro brings it down between Ren’s legs in the nick of time as Ren muffles a whine so high and longing it makes Goro’s own throat hurt.

“Shhh,” Goro goes back to shushing Ren and patting his head. “One more. It’ll be quick.”

Focus. Experience makes the second plug come out slightly faster but no less tedious as Goro has to hold Ren down again while dragging the plug out.

“Goro.” Ren’s voice sounds like he’s been screaming for hours. 

Goro looks at his paramour. Thighs wide open and trembling against Goro’s waist, crooked at the knees where the strength to hold them decently clearly ebbed out. He admires the flush rooted all over him, rooted deepest in Ren’s nipples, slick and shiny with his spit they look so-

“I should clean inside,” Goro states matter of fact and leans back in. Breathing in deep and letting out a shaky exhale at the moist heat radiating from Ren’s gaped slit.

Before he knows it Goro’s latched back on all soft lips, pointed tongue, and gnashing teeth as he vaguely registers Ren’s hand holding his head but he can’t- he can’t-

Jamming a hand under Ren’s back he shoves him up, anything to get a better angle. Dimly it strikes him that the inside of Ren’s nipple tastes rich and sweet but it’s so faint he writes it off instantly. Far more interested in things like fluttering and undulating his tongue around the stiff bud in his slit. Grinding his cock against Ren in sync with his tongue’s movements. 

Goro slams his hips against Ren hard enough the table shrieks skidding on the floor, masking the frustrated growl that rumbles out of him like thunder. He claws Ren up by the shoulder blades in his hunger for contact as he slams his hips between Ren’s legs. Jabbing his tongue in deep and digging it into the shamefully sensitive dimple on Ren’s tip in a motion that mirrors his hips.

For a moment it’s all too much. Goro bites Ren’s other teat, soothing the hurt with his tongue before making a seal with his lips and sucking as hard as he can.

“Don’t!” Ren freezes in his hold, wrenching Goro off and putting a hand against his mouth.

“Don’t what?” Goro leers at him and flicks his tongue between Ren’s fingers, “don’t eat you out?”

A dry sob tears out of Ren’s throat and he covers his face. Leaning away further as Goro leans in closer.

“You made such a mess earlier.” Goro exhales hotly over Ren’s slit. “Don’t clean it up?”

He pushes his tongue in and swirls it around. “What is it Ren? Don’t fuck your-”

“Don’t!” Ren pleads. Two trembling hands shoot out, slapping over his mouth. Leaving the council room quiet except for Ren’s panting and the foot traffic in the hall. Ren sits up and hangs his head, face obscured by his fringe. Eventually Goro pulls Ren’s hands away from his mouth and laces their fingers together.

“Bad?” he murmurs hesitantly, trying to stave off this sinking feeling.

Ren doesn’t budge.

It sinks faster. 

“Let’s stop.” 

Goro lets Ren’s hands go only for Ren to snatch his wrists back like lightning.

“...Don’t stop…” 

It’s so faint he’s not completely sure he heard it, until Ren finally looks up. Nuzzling Goro’s hands until he cups his face.

“Don’t make them come out,” Ren finally elaborates.

“And what about…” Goro trails off, lacking the words for his behaviour, “what about the things I said?”

Ren hides his face in Goro’s hands. “I didn’t mind.”

“Pardon?” Goro raises an eyebrow, pulling his hands out of Ren’s grip and lacing their fingers back together.

“...” Ren burns the brightest he’s ever seen, and this time he can’t hide it.

“It felt good,” Ren admits in a small but clear voice.

“That’s it,” Goro says under his breath. Bringing Ren’s hands in to kiss his knuckles.

“Really good,” Ren repeats. Clearer, more sultry, hooded grey eyes cast him with a hopeful look.

Goro can’t kiss down Ren’s arms fast enough. Can’t kiss enough of Ren all at once. He plants a kiss on Ren’s lips then tugs his hands up, up, up. Until Ren stumbles up onto his feet and Goro quickly wraps an arm around his waist to whirl him around.

Leftover saliva eases the way as Goro cups Ren’s chest and pumps his fingertips into his slits. Alternating between shallow thrusts and rubbing his walls and tips.

“Senpai,” Ren moans drunkenly, falling forward and bracing his palms against the table. The motion pushing his chest harder against Goro’s hands and his ass harder against Goro’s dick. 

“I’m here,” Goro purrs, a happy little trill in his throat. Shoving his fingers deeper until Ren cries little “Ah! Ah! Ah!”s with each thrust. 

“You tightened up around me,” Goro grins wolfishly, rubbing his thumbs where Ren’s areolae stretch around his fingertips.

Ren’s arms give out, inadvertently putting more weight onto Goro’s fingers. His nipples look more prominent hanging down like this, deep red and heavy like ripe fruit begging to be plucked.

A lovely imprint of teeth adorning one. Goro pinches Ren’s areolae hard and pulls.

“Goro!” Ren pants, bottom grinding hard against him. “Close,” he swallows roughly, “really close.”

“Just from penetration?” Goro whistles, meeting Ren’s hips, “I hear that’s a rarity.”

“Please!” Ren begs then clamps his hands over his mouth, but pressed against Ren Goro feels how Ren’s pleasure sounds, how he’s teetering on the edge.

How Ren’s pleasure vibrating over his vocal chords feels on his own skin.

“Go on then,” he commands, some of the edge lost with his own impending release. “Cum on senpai’s fingers.”

His thrusts grow sloppy as he whispers vulgarities to Ren, each threat, promise, and compliment bolder than the last until Ren goes stock still. The herald of his climax stifled but clear as a bell from where Goro is. Curling around Ren, hugging Ren tight, breathing Ren in. Anything to get enough of Ren. Ren. Ren. until his own release takes him.

It takes Ren all of two seconds to magically produce a pack of wet wipes and start dabbing at his chest.

“Did something happen?” Goro raises an eyebrow. 

Ren pauses before answering merely with a “no.” and going back to his cleaning. 

The so far uncleaned nipple has a red imprint of his teeth. Staring at it makes his heart twinge and Goro has half a mind to whip his phone out when he notices something. 

“Ren you’ve got something-”

“Hm?”

Exactly a millisecond after the gears in his head start turning Ren automatically wipes across his whole chest. 

“Nevermind.”

Ren tosses the rag then… walks around to tidy his school bag, positioned so Goro can’t see the inside of his bag. Maybe it was unintentional. 

Goro still narrows his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll… maybe see you tonight.”

Akechi looks so sad saying it that Ren instantly hugs his senpai’s arm and presses the issue. “It’ll take that long?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t mind waitin’ around while you finish whatever.”

Akechi sighs. “Aoyama-Itchome. Council’s having a meeting. Shouldn’t run longer than an hour but I can’t guarantee it.” He smiles wryly, “I’d hate for you to be at school on a Sunday.” 

Akechi tugs his arm from Ren and pats his head. “It’s fine. I’ll see you tonight.”

Furrowing his brow Ren pulls out all the stops. Insisting he can totally entertain himself near Shujin. He’s drowning in data and brought his charger, he won’t be bored. Commuting to Yoncha would be more time together lost than if Ren simply hung around for an hour. 

That last one puts him over. 

Though he can’t shake the unease bubbling up upon seeing the gates to Shujin. That Akechi elects to do this, Ren shivers. Couldn’t be him.

The moment they walk in, Akechi passes him his jacket.

“I’m good.”

When Ren doesn’t take it Akechi gets right to tying it around his waist. “Your shorts are too short.” 

“I can just use my jacket…” Ren trails off as Akechi holds up a hand. 

“Tank top,” he says, pulling Ren’s jacket to the side, “the straps are too thin.”

Ren tilts his head. “I’ll get in trouble? With who?”

“With me.” 

After promising to escape the meeting soon several dozen times Ren finally forces Akechi to the council meeting, leaving him all alone at the school entrance.

It’s novel to see Shujin empty with all the lights off. It makes Ren want to do something… very naughty. He peeks behind the snack shop counter to no avail. 

...Maybe the snacks were fresher than he thought.

Somehow his legs bring him to Akechi’s classroom. Technically the third year classrooms are similar to the second year ones, none of the homerooms differed much from the other. None of that matters to Ren stepping into Akechi’s homeroom.

A third year classroom. Trespassing here feels warm and fuzzy inside. This is the homeroom for the persnickety keen do-gooder third years as well, like Akechi. Who would be pressed if they knew the scum of the earth delinquent transfer student was in their homeroom doing who knows what. 

Doing who knows what indeed. Ren’s lip curls. 

Another feeling, a softer one also settles in his chest. While Akechi had been in Ren’s homeroom a few times he never visited Akechi’s for… all kinds of reasons. Sure he’d seen it plenty of times, in fan photos and school publicity pictures of Akechi. In the pictures Akechi was always sitting abooouut, here.

Ren plops down on a desk middle front of the room, then sits at the desk properly to get a feel. A subpar view of the courtyard, not hyper noticeable but easy for the teacher to pick on. Ren stands up and sits down, imagining Akechi answering questions. Imagining him taking notes with that handsome face he makes when concentrating.

It’s trite, but he can’t help feeling giddy and warm and the teeniest bit closer to him.

Ren pulls out his phone to take a cheeky selfie and sends it to Akechi. Whatever rush he gets from the selfie slowly fades as a whole minute goes by without Akechi seeing the message. However the rush from being in Akechi’s homeroom doesn’t fade at all.

On the contrary it grows, making Ren a little light headed as he uses Akechi’s jacket as a makeshift pillow on Akechi’s desk. Burying his face in the jacket and breathing in.

“Akechi,” Ren sighs, squirming in his seat and edging forward just enough for his chest to brush the edge of the desk. 

It’s… a little cruel, since Akechi made it clear he’d rather be with Ren but he’s in a mood. Whipping his phone back out Ren lens over the desk and lets a strap fall off his shoulder, revealing the simple black bra underneath and letting his areola peek out before snapping a picture.

‘Miss you.’ he texts.

Part practical, part something he can’t or won’t acknowledge. Ren fills it a little oddly, and he’s never much cared for bras, but it does… do something. Gives him some curves and poise. Makes him look nice. Hopefully Akechi would appreciate it too. 

His messages stay unread. Akechi probably wouldn’t check his phone during a meeting. If he did, well... Ren better make it count. 

Breathing in Akechi’s jacket sends another giddy rush through him, stiffening his nipples in their slits. Ren leans back, undoing his bra and displaying his touchable squeezable fuckable areolae for the nonexistent class to see. Still puffy, swollen, and ever so slightly moist from when he dealt with them earlier.

The sight of his body juxtaposed with the stern orderly classroom has Ren’s breath coming in rougher. Ren pinches and pulls at his areolae, willing them to turn redder and even more sensitive. Pulling away when the rough touch of his dry fingers is too much. 

Rummaging through his bag Ren grabs a bottle of body oil, something of a necessity these days. Sticking the nozzle into a slit he gives it a squeeze. Moaning at the sensation of viscous oil filling his slit and desperately wishing it was something else making his holes gush.

Ren angles his chest so the sun highlights the trail of faux cum oozing out of his slit, and takes a photo.

‘So wet for you.’

Ren cries out in relief upon breaching his slit with two fingers, wiggling them the best he can in the snug slit. Watching the oil run down his fingers and drip on Akechi’s desk with his movements. He sends another picture.

‘Not enough.’

Leaving his phone Ren quickly oils up his other slit and starts fingering it too. It’s probably been a week since he’s last let his tips see the light of day, and by now they felt so big and stuffy and itchy and so sensitive every time he dug his fingertips in to squish them.

It’s high time he tested the mettle of this bra.

By sheer force of will he frees a hand long enough to oil a slit more. Stretching and massaging his areola to encourage the tip out and once again rueing Akechi’s effortless manipulation of his body where Ren himself struggled. He keeps adding oil until his holes are a wet sloppy mess sucking at his fingers and leaking faux pre-cum down his sides.

The empty classroom is quiet save for the soft squishing of his nipple slits swallowing his finger tips and the occasional sound from Ren. He just wants his tips out. Hooking his fingers in his slits and stretching them. Massaging his slits inside and caressing the outside to see if he can gently coax them out. 

Finally one slips out in all its shiny wet glory. The cool air is nearly unbearable on the sensitive nub after being trapped for a week. Watching his erect teat rise and fall with his chest Ren pinches his other areola shut. 

Did they always look like this? Flushed so deep. Tips just long enough to stroke like a little cock. Every bit as sensitive as a clit, he thinks, lazily stroking one nipple while fingering the other. A cautious swipe over the tip has him doubling over and shaking, and very very eager for more. 

Ren takes another picture.

‘Oops half-hard. Get it? Haha.’

While admiring his photography the messages abruptly turn to ‘read’. Right then his other tip pops out. Tidying up, Ren prepares to meet Akechi in the foyer.

Makoto descends the stairs first, looking surprised to see him but smiles nonetheless. Followed by Akechi and then

“Detention’s that way.” 

The other council member doesn’t even look at him when saying it, pointing in the relevant direction. Ren blinks.

"Okay."

Turning on his heel, Ren is about to march off when possessive hands curl around his hips, yanking him back and holding him against a firm warm body.

“He’s with me.”

Even through the gloves and his own clothes Akechi’s hands feel so warm on him. Suddenly Ren feels impossibly hot, shifting and hugging Akechi’s jacket tighter to cover his face.

The council member in question spares them an odd glance before Makoto drags them away. When they’re out of sight Ren whips around and snuggles against Akechi’s chest.

“Akechiiii,” he mewls. Distinctly aware of a heat that never quite went away returning in spades. 

“Ren?” Akechi asks tentatively, “it wasn’t that long was it?”

“Want you,” Ren pants, letting his jacket and tank top straps slip down his shoulders, giving Akechi an eyeful of his bra. They’re still in the foyer, right behind the glass doors where any poor soul wandering past Shujin could see them. “Need you.”

Akechi’s touch haunts his skin. Hot as a brand and grip like a vise on his waist where everyone could see. It’s too hot to bear. 

Ren grabs Akechi’s hands, putting them on his chest.

“The big scary delinquent huh?” Akechi murmurs, touching the bit of the bra joining the cups together and pushing it down only for Ren to rub against Akechi like a frisky cat. 

A gloved hand brushes against his leg before gently bringing him in for a sweet kiss that only agitates the fever and touch hunger making Ren so hard and wet.

“I said you’d be in trouble with me if you didn’t cover up,” Akechi whispers dangerously. “Perhaps some discipline is in order.”

Exposing himself in Akechi’s homeroom, and exposing himself in his own are wildly different experiences. Especially when

“Low neckline, visible cleavage.”

Ren closes his eyes as Akechi prowls around him, red eyes sharp and bright like a predator eyeing a rich cut of meat. He can’t… make good decisions whenever Akechi looks at him like that.

“And while this is very pretty,” Akechi continues, stuffing his hands under Ren’s top and cupping his bra, “it’s a rather… bold colour choice, considering your white uniform. Don’t you think?” he asks, keeping his tone chipper and patronising before it plummets.

“Or maybe that’s the point.”

A wildly different experience. Especially when it’s his classroom it’s not a sea of faceless third years and Akechi. 

It’s Ann and Mishima. It’s scornful glares and sibilant rumours. It’s the desk he sits in every day listening to people talking about the giant knife he keeps in his bag, the guns and smokes he tucks in his pants.

Akechi undoes his bra.

With some difficulty, Ren notes with a sly grin.

It falls to the podium, leaving Ren in his flimsy white tank. The oil from his earlier shenanigans dampens the shoddy fabric, making it cling to his fully erect nipples and wide puffy areolae. Without the bra his tank struggles to contain his nipples, evident with their rosy flush. Ren bites his lip, somehow it looks raunchier than if he wore nothing at all.

Seeing his excessive teats proudly jutting out before the sea of empty desks kindles a thick syrupy heat in his loins and straining nipples. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ren murmurs shyly, hands drifting to his chest to cover himself. The scathing eyes of his imagined peers burn his skin and Ren lets out a moan from the sheer heat of it all. His body is so shameful, he has to keep it hidden from them.

A soft cry spills from his lips as he fondles himself, spiking into a loud whine when Akechi wrenches his wrists away.

“That’s funny,” Akechi whispers. “Because I’ve got some damning evidence to the contrary.” Squeezing hard then letting go. “Hands on the desk.”

Ren cautiously puts his palms flat on the podium.

“Indecent.” 

White hot pleasure shoots up his spine, so intense everything blurs then it ebbs into his blood. Ren blushes furiously and for a brief moment he’s so hard and tight it stings.

Slap.

At the sharp hit to his ass his jaw drops and his tongue lolls out. He must be making an awful face but each smack from Akechi makes his teats swing just enough to drag against the cold wet fabric, creating the most deliciously scratchy friction right over his sensitive tips.

“Insatiable.” Slap.

Little cracked whines and whimpers painfully trickle out his throat. Goro’s not wrong. His mean words, cruel hands, and the torturous scrape of his top feel so good. Together with Goro defiling Ren in his homeroom is enough to make him deliriously horny, but he thinks Goro can do better. 

Ren glances at all the empty desks and resists the urge to cover his face. 

Way better.

“Filthy.” Slap.

Ren giggles.

“Senpai,” he purrs, sounding every bit as love drunk as he feels. His nipples are so red and big and they feel so heavy hanging down with him bent over like this. How on earth can Goro resist touching him? Because Ren certainly can’t.

Ren keens as Goro squeezes his ass, right where it burns from all the hits and he flops forward. Resting his head on his forearms while he desperately tries to not sound too delighted about the podium (Kawakami’s podium! A teeny voice inside him shrieks) edge digging into his naughty shameful delinquent teats.

“Show me what you do to bad boys senpai,” Ren teases, wiggling his ass.

Goro’s trousers burn pressing against his bottom, but that heat pales next to the heat of Goro’s uncovered length pressing into his skin.

“Never met one as bad as you,” Goro growls lowly in his ear. “So consider this an honour.”

Ren’s giggling cuts into a sharp squeal as he’s suddenly bucked forward. Toes curling as his nipples get crushed so hard he forgets to breathe.

Goro snorts, “ungrateful as well. Why am I not surprised.” Slap. Thrust.

“Thank you,” Ren mumbles absently. Doing anything beyond rubbing his chest against the podium is a miracle at this rate.

“‘Thank you’ what?”

Close close close close

“Thank you… Goro-senpai.”

Ren howls. A fresh burst of pleasure tears across his chest, stiffening his nipples and dripping onto the floor as Goro bucks into him. It hurts so good when Goro crushes him against the desk. When Goro pulls him back, letting the blood flow back into his throbbing nipples. When Goro holds him in place, not letting Ren do anything more than lightly dragging his tips over the cool smooth surface. When- When-

“Stand.”

Clenching his fists, Ren resolutely continues humping his nipples against the podium. He’s so close he can’t stop now.

“I said stand,” Goro snarls, swatting his ass.

Ren begrudgingly stands, he wants to cum so bad his chest feels hot and achy. His heavy nipples pulse and radiate heat.

“Since you want to be seen so badly.”

And it’s different most of all, when Goro exposes Ren in front of his own class.

Ren shuts his eyes only for Goro to bite his ear. “Don’t hide away now.”

Goro gropes his bare chest with both hands. Rolling, pinching, and flicking his nipples while Ren eagerly arches into his touch all the while.

“Go on then.” Goro kisses the side of his head, “show everyone how you cum.”

Ren wails, seeing sparks as Goro digs his nails into his tips and pinches his areolae hard, _finally_ giving him the touch he’d been craving all day and fantasising about for the rest. Goro pinches and strokes his nipples until his legs tremble and threaten to give out, only stopping when Ren claws at his wrists.

“Utterly depraved. Cumming for the whole class to see.”

“Not just me,” Ren croaks.

“What?”

Ren gets on his knees, face level with Goro’s arousal then beams at him. “I’m gonna make senpai cum in front of the class too.”

He takes Goro’s length into his mouth, eyes sliding shut when Goro’s scent hits him. At first his movements lack direction but gradually Ren finds himself a fluid rhythm of licking and sucking. Pressing his tongue flat against the sides and fluttering the tip over the head.

It’s very reminiscent of how Goro blows his...

Taking more of Goro in, Ren begins to squeeze and rub his areolae like he’s jerking off. Moaning around Goro as he twitches and throbs in his mouth. It was enough for him to imagine. Ren digs his tongue at the dent in the top like Goro does to him. Keeps his lips soft and slurps loudly and obscenely like Goro does. Lightly drags his teeth along the side like Goro.

Keeps his mouth on Goro when his dick contracts and floods his mouth like

When he coaxes the last few spurts out Ren lets Goro slip out of his mouth.

“You missed a spot.”

Ren tilts his head. He idly wipes at his chest when Goro hauls him onto the podium and holds his hands apart. 

Soft lips descend on his chest followed by a warm wet tongue lapping at his abused teats. The gentle contact is too much on his tender chest, Ren trembles and whines in Goro’s hold until his tongue on his strung out nerves loops back around to feeling good. The painful pleasurable cleaning continues into Ren shutting his eyes and mewling at every kiss and lick to his raw nubs, leaving him in a daze when Goro finally pulls back.

“Sweet,” Goro murmurs, idly smacking his tongue.

The haze instantly clears. How..? 

Goro’s mouth comes back to his chest with a vengeance. He releases Ren’s hands to cup his chest while sucking his nipples. Eventually the overwhelming siege on his nerves melds into something warmer, deeper, more intense and intimate as Goro’s hot mouth coaxes his chest into relaxing. 

The pressure wracking his chest since that day in Mementos finally begins to ease up under Goro’s hands and lips. Loose, vulnerable, open, exposed. Ren shoves at Goro’s head because something’s coming, something too big for his open nerves to handle but Goro doesn’t budge.

It hits when Goro sucks particularly hard at his whole nipple and areola. Continues hitting as Goro keeps working him with his mouth, alternating nipples and holding Ren in place when he starts thrashing because he’s drained. He’s got nothing left to give but Goro keeps mouthing and licking at his nipples until he’s all flopped over Goro forcing him to support his body. Every contraction hurts enough to wring a sob from him and his pelvic floor muscles feel like they’ve been quadruple knotted.

At long last Goro relents. Ren dimly registers being carried around like a huge stuffed animal as Goro sits down, stroking his back while Ren buries his face against his neck.

“Are you..?” Goro asks in a teeny little voice that Ren can’t parse for an elaborate joke or incredible concern.

“No,” Ren says easily, frowning when Goro doesn’t relax. “I checked and everything.”

Goro tears him off his shoulder so Ren can see his face, eyes narrowed in a way that dares Ren to joke with him.

“Did you actually?”

Ren merely smiles in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Factually, less than an hour had elapsed since they’d rented a swan boat from the Inokashira Park boathouse. With all that has happened since then, the Shujin cleanup feels like it took place in the stone age.

“Just our luck,” Goro murmurs, fixing Ren with a wry smile. 

Several boats dot the lake, loaded with the telltale red of Shujin students sharing his idea for post-cleanup recreation. All scrambling to get back to the boathouse as grey clouds swirled ominously on the horizon.

Despite the clouds and rain Ren glows in the faint light. A thin sheen of sweat and the exertion colouring his cheeks give Ren a vibrancy that even the lack of sun couldn’t take away.

Goro wouldn’t mind adding to that flush and seeing how far it goes.

Ideally he would have Ren under the bold sun that graced them all morning. While grateful for the good weather during the cleanup event, Goro refused to believe wanting an extension was selfish. Not here not now.

“Shall we head back?”

His chest sinks watching Ren bite his lip but nod.

“We still have time,” he says, hoping he sounds more encouraging than he feels. “It’d just be terrible to get caught in the rain. So take it slow okay?” Goro warns.

Ren snaps from his bout of demureness. “‘Take it slow’ yourself! You were pedalling way faster, my legs were gonna fall off!”

“Aha my apologies,” Goro lilts, absolutely preening. “Cycling is second nature to me, I must not have noticed.”

Thunder rumbles across the sky and they look up. Truly just their luck. While Ren was complaining the wind had picked up, whipping the lake into a frenzy and throttling their vessel. The rain pours in sheets, drumming up a mist on the surface that makes the other boats look like little blobs. 

Once painfully near, the boathouse now seems miles away.

They need to _go._

They hit the pedals at the same time and beeline for the boathouse. Fighting churning tides only for a massive wave to crash into the hull and splash them. Lifting the stern up and up and up and-

For a long second bloom explodes across his vision and his heart shoots to his throat. Their center of gravity hangs dangerously, rocketing back and forth between capsizing and going back to water. 

Both of them hold the other’s hand tight.

“Lean forward!” he barks and they slam against the front of the vessel. Bearing down until the stern reunites with the lake with a huge splash. The resulting waves push them further and further from the boathouse. 

Every attempt to pedal through turbulent waters is thwarted by the powerful current, but to be honest…

He looks at Ren, gasping from their near death experience. Shaking himself out like a cat then flinging himself over Goro’s lap to look out the window. With all the weight thrown to one side the boat lurches dangerously and Goro hauls Ren back, his paramore landing on him with a small oof.

Ren’s weight is comfortable on his lap, and the view isn’t bad either. The rain pelting the roof and the water around them lulls Goro into serenity as he idly drags a thumb down Ren’s spine. Feeling the bump at the back of his neck then counting the bumps down until he reaches the recent addition to Ren’s wardrobe. 

They’re both damp from earlier. Ren’s little black bra stands out under his shirt. Goro wedges a thumb under the clasp.

Ren wiggles on his lap and the blood drains from his face. Too aware of the situation rapidly unfolding in his pants. Goro throws his head back to examine nonexistent patterns on the swan boat’s canopy, anything to shift his attention away from

“Ren!?”

Maybe he doesn’t have to. Because all of a sudden Ren’s breath is hot on his neck as he’s unzipping his jersey. Whirling back around and shoving his arms in Goro’s sleeves then rezipping so fast it gives Goro whiplash. 

“Cold,” Ren pouts, shoving his hands in the jersey pockets.

Moving in the crowded sleeves is difficult, but Goro makes it work. Gathering Ren’s chilly little hands in his own then taking stock of the situation.

While the canopy shields them from the rain, as long as the wind keeps like this returning is a moot point.

Ren squirms on his lap. “Akechi, it’s almost time.”

Another trapped swan boat floats nearby with its back to them.

“I’ll pay the late fee. It’s not worth the risk.”

Goro thinks he sees the telltale red of Shujin tracksuits but it’s still a coin toss with the surface of the lake misting up like this.

“It stacks every half hour doesn’t it?” 

Hopefully the same applied to them.

Giving Ren an innocent peck on the cheek, Goro whispers against his ear.

“It’s worth the time with you.”

He feels more than hears the soft sound Ren makes, feels the heat radiating off the vivid blush going all the way to his ears, and grins. 

“Akechi,” Ren says softly, longingly. Affectionately holding their joined hands against himself.

Goro knows a better way to warm him up. 

Retracting his arms to coil around Ren, Goro plants an open kiss on Ren’s neck, and another, and another. Rocking his ignored length against Ren’s bottom while roving starving palms here there and everywhere. Fitting his fingers in valleys between the branches of Ren’s ribs and squeezing. 

Arousal surges through his veins like fire consuming petrol causing his dick to twitch against Ren, who he has all to himself and can’t resist- doesn’t want to resist-

Goro plunges his hands into Ren’s sleeves. Gasping at the feeling of Ren’s squeezable chest in his cupped hands. Ren arches into his touch and falls forward. Leaning on the steering wheel to grant Goro’s hands more of his chest and Goro’s length more of his ass. 

Take and take again. Take as much as Ren will give him then take more. Goro slips his hands under Ren’s bra to fondle firm areolae. So swollen stiff that lightly scratching his nail across the little bumps crowning his areola was enough to draw a full body shudder from Ren. A delighted squeal when he rubs the puffy areolae between his thumb and index fingers. A longing whine as he strokes Ren’s parted slits, avoiding the stiff buds between them. Crying out with Goro’s every touch until he’s almost as loud as the storm.

Suddenly Goro finds himself leaning low against the bench and hovering over Ren, having freed himself somewhere in the interim. But why dwell on that when Ren looks up at him with the most precious endearing gaze.

“Yes?” 

Ren grabs his hand and holds it against his chest, whining when Goro doesn’t move.

“You don’t mind?” he asks cautiously. Letting his hands rest on Ren’s chest but making very very sure not to apply any pressure.

“Goro,” Ren pouts, tugging harder on his wrists.

His frown deepens. “Did they stop leaking?”

Ren looks at him through long lashes, adorning his coy veneer with a bite to his pinky.

“Why don’t you check?”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Akechi!” 

“Shh.” 

Goro pulls Ren’s hand away, replacing it with his lips. Groaning when Ren’s mouth easily falls open. Feisty little teeth sink into his lower lip and suck, his kouhai’s display of adorable ferocity has him dribbling in his pants.

His want only deepens as Ren goes pliant under his touch. Obediently raising his hips when Goro tugs off the jacket around his waist. Lifting his head so Goro can place the jacket there to cushion him. All while gazing up at him with saccharine eyes and a bright flush.

It’s too sweet. 

Ren is cute when holding back. Cute when being denied. Gorgeous when letting go. Gorgeous when fighting. A heaven sent beauty when-

“What do you want?” Goro asks softly, pulling Ren’s shirt up. 

“Touch me,” the little siren whispers.

“What about…”

“It’s fine.” Ren says, his voice tight with need.

Goro traces Ren’s chest. “I thought you wanted it to stop.”

“I want _you_.”

To continue denying Ren would be too cruel. Goro dives in, not missing the relieved hiss from Ren as he unclasps his bra and pushes it up. Leaving his nipples open in the cold which Goro remedies immediately.

Gently massaging the curve of his tight chest Goro envelopes a stuffy areolae, feeling Ren scream the moment he makes contact. Contrary to the rest of him Ren’s areola feels hot against his tongue and ever so slightly firmer.

Poor thing must be full to bursting. He squeezes.

A sharp keen breaks through the rain as Ren leaks into his mouth, the taste shooting straight to his groin. 

Goro pulls his mouth off to have a look. Ren’s nipples look painfully trapped. Bright red tips peek out tight slits, milk ducts too swollen to allow them release thus forcing his areolae to stretch and bulge around them. 

Pinching an areola forces a choked, cracked little sound from Ren as his milk beads up. 

Might as well pull the bandaid off.

Sealing his lips around the base of Ren’s areola Goro sucks hard, rhythmically kneading his chest and sucking in a stilted tempo that has Ren keening and twisting under him. Eventually thrashing so violently Goro has to pin his chest down.

Goro can hear him biting his hand again and pulls his mouth off.

“Shhh. Let it out,” he coos, purposefully squeezing Ren’s swollen pecs, “let it all out.”

Maybe it’s his imagination but his milk seems to flow more freely. Goro keeps pulling at the engorged teat in that same staccatoed rhythm. Squeezing sucking kneading until Ren heralds his nipple popping out with a relieved moan. His release bursts over Goro’s tongue, spurring him to blow Ren through his peak. 

Setting his teeth on the border of Ren’s areola Goro noisily sucks Ren’s nipple as hard as he can. Making his lips all softwetplush while swirling his tongue around the throbbing length. Fluttering his tongue over Ren to lap up every last drop of his 

“Senpaiii,” Ren sobs brokenly. 

With a loud slurp Goro messily pulls off of Ren. Showing off the lewd cocktail of his saliva and Ren’s orgasm pooling in his mouth and hanging in silvery strings from his lips to Ren’s erection.

“So thick,” Goro purrs. Leering filthily at his cummed out kouhai and flicking his tongue over his lips. “You shouldn’t let yourself get so backed up.”

Ren squeaks and covers his face. So modest and pure.

If one looked past the ruddy teats jutting out begging to be bullied, framed by a loose bra and the standard Shujin Academy gym uniform. 

Not that anyone would be looking of course. Other than him.

“No need for that.” Goro tears his hands away, delighting in the rarely witnessed soft chewy center of his kouhai. “I said to let it out after all.” He punctuates the statement with a pinch to Ren’s still erect teat, slowly masturbating it like a long thick-

“Embarrassing..!”

“What is? Showing senpai how good you feel?” Goro whispers against Ren’s ear, “I enjoy it though.” 

Goro leisurely rolls his hips against Ren, letting him feel every inch by throbbing inch of how true that is. 

“I’d be over the moon if you showed me more,” he pants raggedly, trapped cock twitching when Ren blushes to rival the Shujin jersey and Goro can’t help thrusting faster. 

“Even just a bit,” he groans, willing his hips to stop lest he shame himself here.

For a moment it’s quiet, the rain and wind filling the empty space. 

“..ai.”

Cold fingers slither through his hair, loosening it from its neat ponytail and forming a curtain caging them in a world of their own.

Goro likes the idea of that.

He shrugs off his jersey, tugging it over his head and blankets them both as he moves in to capture Ren’s lips before returning to the nipple he neglected. Goro swipes his tongue over the milk already dotting the areola. Cupping his chest and gently coaxing him to let down, giving him a disciplinary squeeze when he hears Ren covering his mouth again.

And Ren’s back bows as he arches into his hand, keening so high and needy it sends a shiver down Goro’s spine. 

So he does it again. Ren’s hands hold the back of his head as squeezes hard and sucks at the tight skin, trembling in confused half motions as his fingers twitch. Like he can’t decide if he wants Goro to go harder or softer. Settling for pushing Goro’s head down as Goro groans and ruts against Ren’s leg when Ren gushes in his mouth. A taste he’s hard pressed to describe beyond intimate. Intoxicating in how it cloys his nose and mouth with the knowledge that only he gets to taste Ren. 

That only got to see Ren’s chest swell, his skin draw tight, his nipple darken and bulge in the time Ren swore he’d leave himself alone and get his chest to stop producing.

That he’s (partially) responsible for making Ren like this.

That Ren couldn’t bear going without Goro attacking his teats so badly he broke his no contact rule. 

Goro bites down hard enough to leave a mark and draws his teeth in. Spurred on by his kouhai’s rapturous howling he engulfs the husky areola. Sucking to elongate the puffy flesh then working his tongue and teeth over Ren’s tight slit

“Goro! Gorogorogo- ngh!” 

Nails claw his back, under him Ren goes stiff as a board. Hummingbird heartbeat thunderous as Ren holds his breath with a wet gasp. 

Still he shows Ren no mercy. Pinching and massaging milk suffused flesh. He lets his tongue hang, drizzling their mixed spit and lactate over him and watching it pool in Ren’s slit. A pitiful little sob sounds as Goro flutters his tongue over Ren’s exposed tip and something snaps. 

Ren thrashes under him, _singing_ his pleasure as Goro latches onto the trapped bud.

“Fuu- fuckfuckuf I can’t…!... _oh_...”

Pleasure drunk. Fuck feverish. Love soaked. Ren sounds so desperate Goro grits his teeth and has to strangle his cock out of blowing it all right there. When he calms down some Goro brings his mouth back to Ren’s chest as a man on a mission. He swiftly pops the trapped nipple out with a brutal efficiency and Ren _wails_ as he creams Goro’s mouth.

_“Goro!”_

The claws on his back twist in his shirt as Goro works Ren through his high. Lapping up the release flowing from one nub while rubbing it all over the other. Until his crying dies down, ebbing into broken little whimpers that sound like they’re being punched from deep within Ren’s throat. 

Goro lifts himself, allowing the light into the space he’d made with his jersey so he can admire his handiwork. 

Seeing Ren looking up at him with a hazy expression too precious to name. Looking thoroughly debauched with his lovingly developed nipples raw and shiny with his fluids, littered with bites and sticking out and- and-

It’s an awkward angle. A voice in the back of his head screams that if anyone so much as peeked at the front of their swan boat they’d see everything. But all the overwhelming need to complete the picture blows those concerns out of the water. 

In record time Goro has his glans butting against Ren’s nipple ready to hump Ren’s teats to completion when a soothing hand takes him.

A familiar coyness tinges Ren’s tender countenance. Cloudy eyes command his attention as Ren playfully rubs the head of his dick against the underside of his nipple. Wetting it with the precum constantly drooling from him like a broken spigot he’s so pent up, throbbing in Ren’s hand when Ren guides his cock against his areola. The smooth puffy skin feels heavenly on his heated glans but pales next to the sight of pearly milk beading on Ren’s areola as he dug his hard cock into his skin. Goro does it over and over all but tenderising Ren’s nipple as he watches Ren’s milk ooze and trickle down his sides.

On a whim he brushes a thumb over his glans and Ren, gathering the mix of their ejaculate and painting Ren’s full bottom lip with it. To which Ren bares his little teeth biting Goro’s thumb and then he-

His sack draws painfully tight. Goro shoves his thumb deeper forcing Ren’s mouth open and retrieves his cock from Ren. Streaking his gorgeous mouth, his bra. Dedicating the bulk of his release to Ren’s lavish nipples. Pumping rope after rope of semen criss crossing his chest. Goro strokes himself from base to head, milking himself of every last dreg of cum until spots dot his vision and Goro slumps back, exhausted to the bone.

It takes a moment to catch his breath, for his legs to stop feeling like jelly. When the worst of the post-coital fog passes Goro tucks himself back in his pants and sits up, helping Ren do the same.

A haze mists Ren’s eyes and his gaze seems glued to the mess.

“I’ll… clean you up,” Goro says, keeping a wary eye on Ren.

Ren shakes his head, his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath, like he’s run a mile.

“Everything alright?” Goro frowns.

For a moment Ren’s hand hovers over his own chest. His fingers twitch, clearly itching to do something but ultimately fall to his side and Ren looks at him.

“Kiss.”

So Ren isn’t mad then. Which is good, but Goro stays wary. Obliging him for a kiss that Ren indulges in with a shocking gusto, considering they both just came.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to…” he trails off, watching Ren shrug off his bra and pull his damp shirt down. Completely ruining the fabric as it soaks up the cum, milk, and spit and clings to the stiff line of Ren’s teats. 

Somehow this looks more obscene than being shirtless.

“How many times have you complained about your clothes bothering you?” Goro mutters sardonically. “Put your jacket on.”

He sighs as Ren tears the jersey off of him and zips it up, burying his nose in the collar. Clearly Ren’s in… some kind of mood. Against his better judgement Goro opens his mouth.

“Do you want to wash up at my place?”

Even with his mouth hidden Ren’s eyes crease in an obvious smile. Goro steels himself for the journey back. Against what, he’s unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to keep these things from having too much preamble, i had to chop so much off aaaaaaaaa.
> 
> believe it or not i still haven't used all ao3's meager nipple related tags. will that change? who knows.


	6. Halloween Special !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the equivalent of sending a slug to the desert, but somehow Ren manages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an AU in an AU? wow! vampire!akechi / succubus!ren for halloweenie (shhhhh)! it probably reads strangely bc i had to chop a lot off QAQ
> 
> applicable tags: some rough deepthroating, lactation, mentioned gore (not detailed), masochism, uhhh i took some liberties since theyre not human
> 
> not sure if I should update the tags on the work if it's just for 1 chapter....

“Ugh.” 

“What is it?”

Goro looks at the co-chair glaring at a stack of papers like she’s trying to set them alight.

“Midterm combat evaluations,” Niijima grumbles. 

Midterms had been postponed since the late phys ed instructor had been slaughtered in an unfortunate incident with a stake. 

Workplace hazard, everyone supposed. Couldn’t be helped.

Of course when midterms were rescheduled the housekeeping was pushed onto the student council.

“The transfer student can’t skip midterms but he has some odd stipulation about magic use.”

_“What?”_

Niijima turns bright red and twiddles her thumbs. “The piercings. On the exposed parts of his…” she shakes her head hard and slams the table in a haunting imitation of the elder Niijima. “A-Anyway! He needs to sit midterms but also I don’t want him to die.”

She starts mumbling to herself. “Even if we get his handlers to loosen the restriction on his magic regeneration… if no one feeds him…”

“Leave it to me,” Goro says like a threat.

Of course Goro passes midterms with flying colours. Unfortunately not flying enough to keep himself intact against the monster Okumura.

Just his luck for the campus blood bank to have run dry that morning as well.

A gasp comes from the locker room door and Goro lazily faces Ren from his makeshift bed of spare gym mats.

“Ah, you passed.” Goro beams at him. He’d been skeptical about Ren going into combat with nothing to defend him from a school of vicious vampires but a sleeveless crop top with two heart-shaped cutouts and shorts. However Ren assured him that succubi did indeed fight and win in such regalia and mercifully that seemed to be the case, as neither hide nor hair of Ren appeared harmed by midterms. Lovely.

“Yeah.” Ren bolts to Goro. “Did _you_?”

Allegedly a transfusion was being secured but the practice building sounds empty. Maybe his hearing was going with the blood. Maybe they forgot. Either way he should be able to regenerate himself… eventually.

The demon kneels at his side and looks around. Opening and closing his mouth no doubt with questions that had self-evident answers. Then Ren reaches for his sword.

“Stop.” 

“Isn’t this the fastest way?” Ren’s voice is steady, but he looks possessed. Eyes near glowing they’re so bright, hands shaking like it’s taking everything to hold back.

It looks wonderful.

“You’re kind,” Goro lilts in a tone hovering around one percent patronising. “However, it’d be rather gauche to feed from a fasting succubus.” he says, weakly brushing Ren’s cheek with his thumb.

“I’ve been feeding,” Ren pouts.

“ _Especially_ one my junior,” Goro finishes, choosing to ignore Ren counting a few hugs over a week as feeding.

Saying it hurts him more than Okumura’s freakishly large axe cleaving canyons in his flesh and chopping his bones like firewood, but it’s worth it for Ren’s pupils narrowing to little slits. Banging the spadelike tip of his tail against the floor, looking every bit like the demons of legend.

Bullseye.

“I’ll collect later,” Ren says, throwing his leg over the mangled mess that was formerly Goro’s abdomen, and offers his neck. “So bite me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Goro eyes the clear expanse of Ren’s neck. While tempting, he wasn’t joking about it being crass to feed from succubus subject to controlled starvation.

Besides, there’d be a place for that once he made Ren his… his... 

It sticks in his mind like the repeating skip of a scratched disc. 

A neck wound would be difficult to heal, and Goro didn’t want anyone getting any funny ideas from seeing a bite on Ren. 

Shifting Ren around is tedious with the demon wound tighter than a spring trying not to put any weight on him. Which isn’t all bad, easier to avoid muscle this way.

Goro wrestles his hand out of his glove and gives Ren’s left chest an experimental squeeze, massaging it to map out the concentrations of blood and fat. It’d hurt, once Ren metabolised his venom, but it’d hurt less than biting pure muscle.

Pushing up Ren’s top he pulls the demon in until his chest is in biting distance, then rests a hand on Ren’s waist and on the side of his chest. 

Ren slaps the wall of lockers, his tail coils around a nearby bench leg in his desperation not to lean on Goro. 

It’s touching.

“Here okay?” Goro murmurs, tapping the curve of his chest.

“Not from the neck?”

“Not when you’re this tense,” Goro says between licks of the designated bite spot.

“So the boobie?” Ren quips, a smug grin evident in his voice.

It dawns on Goro exactly where he groped Ren in his hunger and clearly misplaced concern. Goro huffs, he’d cross his arms if he still had an intact torso to cross them over.

Any further critique of his prudent and smart bite spot is cut off by Goro nipping it in the bud. Hot blood washes over his waiting tongue that he greedily laps up. In his hands, mouth, over his mending body, Ren is warm and soft in his hold. Pliant, like he’s leaning into Goro’s bite.

Slowly feeding from live willing prey and savouring the taste feels odd after years of subduing whatever unfortunate beast and drinking his fill as fast as he could.

Goro smiles wryly. The Akechi Goro of Shujin Academy would never do that. 

Against his lips Ren spasms. Did he draw too much? Bite too deep? That shouldn’t be the case but he _is_ out of practice with feeding off an active participant.

And then Ren makes a sound.

Everything goes a little hazy when he smells the blood rushing to the surface of Ren’s skin. Ren’s blood is liquid ambrosia on his tongue. Easy to swallow, potent. As his skin mends the heat of Ren’s blood suffusing him only grows.

Goro pulls out so fast his fangs ring as he observes Ren: limbs trembling, pupils massive, and- _Oh._

Ren’s bottom lip slips out from his diminutive fangs, gleaming like a ripe fruit before him and Goro swallows. How _dare_ Ren try to thrall him like this. He’ll destroy him. He’ll drain him. He’ll- He’ll-

Grabbing the succubus by the wings, Goro pulls Ren flush against his body so their lips touch. 

“Heal those,” he commands in a low rumble before letting Ren stand. Getting up himself shortly after.

Etiquette, there’s etiquette for this kind of thing. For one frantic second his brain feels like it’s on fire then Goro remembers.

“Shall we grab a bite to eat?” It sounds like a sentence in a foreign language he’s reading for the first time. 

“I’m good.”

“Like hell,” Goro snarls, roughly clearing his throat as he remembers himself. “Allow me to treat you, 

Biking feels easier today, in fact he’s feeling lighter than he has in a long long time. It’s the last way he expects to feel after his near death at Okumura’s axe but he welcomes it. Riding his bike feels sweeter knowing that he could have been wheeling himself home with the wind tearing at his exposed tendons but he’s not.

Speaking of wounds. Ren hasn’t left his alone since they got to the sausage stand.

“Does it itch? I’ll make it up to you, I should be good in a few days.” 

“It’s fine,” Ren says, absently touching the puncture site again. “Midterms are over anyway.”

Time slows to a crawl as Goro hones in on Ren pushing _down_ on the bite spot. He lifts the edge of Ren’s top with a claw, finding the wound exactly like he left it.

“You should heal this,” Goro warns. “When the pain hits it might get infected.”

“I’ll bandaid it.” 

The bits of his brain he uses for hunting light up like fireworks.

“It’ll scar.”

“I’ll heal it later.”

“Really. When?”

“When I feed,” Ren blurts out, his tail erratically thwacking the back of the seat. 

The field is wide open. No emergency exits, no contingencies, Goro goes for the greediest play possible.

“Aha,” he chuckles airily. “I’ve been meaning to say. I took far too much blood earlier,” he keeps his voice lilting, genial, vapid. “I’ll return some now.”

“It’s-”

Goro catches Ren’s hand before the demon can brush him off. “You promised.”

Ren sets the sausage on the tray and pecks him. 

Recent history fresh in memory, Goro holds Ren there. Jabbing his thumb against the puncture site and shoving his tongue in Ren’s mouth at the resulting moan. Triumph singing in his veins and sharpening his senses when Ren kisses back.

Breaking it off when Ren squirms. Ah, breathing.

He rakes his eyes over Ren’s well-kissed lips and his flushed cheeks, noting the radiant gleam in his eyes with satisfaction. 

“So the analgesic wore off.” Goro stares at the two holes forming an incriminating brand on Ren’s skin.

Ren has been fed. He’s been warned of infection. Of scarring. And as the demon fixes him with a ravenous gaze, shoulders slack and angling his body ever so slightly towards Goro...

Whatever remains must be the truth.

A cry sounds as Goro prods the mark again. It feels different knowing that the analgesic’s run its course. That Ren can heal it whenever. When ever. Right now. Goro presses hard enough for his claw to pierce unmarred skin, feeling every twitch and jolt as Ren’s breath hitches but Doesn’t. Heal.

“I can always make more of these,” Goro rasps against his ear, “as many as you want.”

Ren moans like the sound is being ripped from his lungs, Goro cuts him off with another push. 

“But you have to take _care_ of yourself, regardless of midterms. So you can handle it.” Goro lets go, watching Ren take great shuddering breaths and gives him a little pat on the head. “Okay?” he chirps, voice bouncing back to his public register.

Ren nods shakily, his chest heaves with every breath and his piercings twinkle merrily.

“Good,” Goro smiles, “now say ‘ah’.”

Wagging his tail, Ren opens his mouth. 

“Ah.”

Goro teasingly rests his fangs on Ren’s hipbone, smiling as the demon whines and bucks his hips for more.

“What a greedy creature you are.” 

Everywhere he ran his fangs. Ren’s shoulders. Ren’s thighs. Lips. The shamefully sensitive stretch of skin running up from his tail that joined the base of his wings. Everywhere he ran his fangs only brought Ren higher, if the arousal wafting off him was any indicator.

“Akechi,” Ren coos. Tangling his fingers in Goro’s hair and bringing him up. “Want Akechi.”

Goro’s heart squeezes, he wants to give Ren everything he’s ever wanted.

He wants to bully him to tears.

“Ren,” he tuts. “What do you say?”

The demon thwaps his tail against the bed and puffs his cheeks. Goro moves back when Ren leans forward.

“Ah-ah. Ren,” Goro chides, flicking a nipple stud with his claw and watching his kouhai squirm. A tapestry of thin red lines and dots covers his skin where Goro had marked him up with his fangs, always tracing never biting.

“Akechi-senpai, kiss,” Ren mumbles with his arms outstretched. Looking ready to faint from embarrassment.

Goro won’t let him regret it. 

“Very good,” he purrs. As he slips his tongue into Ren’s mouth his wings extend to their full length, shoving the sheets off the bed. Chirring in elation as Goro pets Ren’s lower back where his wings start and scratches the soft insides of his wings. 

With a powerful flap of Ren’s wings Goro’s suddenly on his back facing a hungry succubus. Not for long as Ren pulls out his cock and sandwiches it between pillowy thighs. Looking a bit too pleased with himself when Goro thrusts up.

“You’re playing with your food,” Goro says curtly.

“Isn’t that the point?” Ren teases but lowers his mouth to Goro’s cock regardless. “Or were you tired of waiting?” 

And Ren downs him before Goro can launch a retort. 

No matter how many times he sees this he’ll never tire of watching Ren work. Abusing his throat on Goro’s cock like a finely honed tool while happily wagging his wiry tail. Goro curls over Ren, one hand petting the demon’s head while the other knocks Ren’s hand away from his chest. 

The succubus squeals, twisting his hips when Goro pulls a stud of his nipple barbell. He plays with Ren playing with him. Clacking his claws on the metal studs. Digging his claws into Ren’s puffy areola. Giving the piercing a sharp tug when Ren’s knees slide further apart on the sheets and he stops holding himself up.

It doesn’t take long. Between Ren’s obvious pleasure and how he devours Goro’s cock with gusto he’s cumming in Ren’s mouth in moments. 

Then Ren slumps to the bed and starts to shake.

“Ren?” 

Flipping Ren over Goro winces at how the demon suddenly feels hot to the touch when he sees it.

A large elaborate crest glows low on Ren’s navel. Twinning with the studs on Ren’s chest twinkling menacingly in the moonlight. As the piercings shine brighter the crest dims and flickers, their ominous aura growing stronger until Goro yanks his hand away as if burnt. The energy balance under Ren’s skin is… turbulent.

Goro springs into action, pushing his thumb against the roof of his mouth until he’s built up enough venom. Then holding Ren down and diving fangs first at the glowing barbells. 

A loud crack sounds as he bites down. Goro repeats to process, milking his venom and letting it drip over the other piercing with a softer crack as vampire venom shatters succubi magic. Halting the irregular flow of energy under Ren’s skin.

“Think it burnt my stomach.”

“My cum?” Goro blurts out in a fit of panic.

Ren shakes his head, gesturing at the dull piercings falling apart and rolling to the mattress. 

_Those_ are the magic inhibitors?

While less than earlier Ren still trembles. Swiping at the jar of lubricating oil on the nightstand and slathering it all over his areolae. Moaning as he pinches and twists the puffy flesh.

“Was that too much?” Goro asks softly, brushing the trail of cum running down Ren’s chin. Something flashes in Ren’s eyes as Goro wipes his hand on the sheets.

So this is what Ren violating his probation imposed magic limit looked like.

“Sorry,” Goro murmurs then wraps his mouth around a stuffy areola. Preparing the puncture site with his saliva and sinking his teeth in. 

Ren screams. Even biting his hand the attic echoes with the filthy sounds of Ren cumming on Goro’s fangs. Goro drains Ren through the demon bucking his hips and arching his chest. The smell of Ren’s release and blood fill Goro’s senses. 

“Akechi,” Ren gasps. 

A slick squelch sounds next to him and Goro’s gaze flickers to Ren plunging a finger into his slit. He mimics the motion by stuffing his tongue in Ren’s other slit and bullying the stiff bud trapped inside. Making a mess of the teat as he drinks from Ren.

Two swallows later Ren doesn’t seem quite so… pent up, and Goro lets Ren slip from his mouth. He licks the bite until it stops bleeding. Stuffs his tongue into Ren’s slit to clean up any blood that may have leaked into it. Perhaps luxuriating on the bud longer than strictly necessary as Ren keened his delight at being eaten out. 

The moment he finishes, the barbell piercings fix themselves to Ren’s areolae once more. Completely intact.

Succubus magic is no joke.

Goro honestly means to clean Ren’s areola slits when he soaps up Ren’s chest and sticks his fingers in his holes. 

“Mnn.” Ren bites his lip and leans into Goro’s touch.

“Insatiable,” Goro snarls, jabbing his claws against Ren’s tips.

“Insatiable greedy creature.” How did Ren just go around with his holes out all the time?

How did Ren go around with his holes out all the time and still have his chest be this sensitive.

Goro fingerfucks Ren harder and faster. Staring at Ren’s chest in the mirror as the body wash froths and bubbles out of his slits and Ren’s mouth hangs open, his tongue lolling out in a silent scream. 

The soft schlicking and squelching of Ren’s holes being pounded fills the cavernous shower hall. Peppered with a gasp here or a moan there as Goro uncurled his fingers and squished Ren’s sloppy slits even louder. As Goro drew little circles on Ren’s tips with his claws. As Goro spread the lips of Ren’s slits and reamed his areolae at alternate paces, taking turns crushing his sweet spots until Ren was a mewling mess from always having one of his nubs touched but still flapping his wings to force Goro impossibly deeper in his holes. 

Clenching around him Ren cums, biting on the tip of his tail to muffle his pleasure. Goro fucks him through it until Ren stops clawing at the mirror and he slowly, slowly, pulls his fingers out. Watching in rapt fascination as his tips emerge shortly after.

A lurid sight. Ren’s areolae gaped and twitching until his tips butt against his slits, slowly forcing their way out. Pulsing bloated red nipples gradually slide out of their sheath with a sticky sound.

The whole ordeal is fleshy, slimy, and disgusting. Goro’s never been harder in his life. Pre or post turning.

They move hypnotically with Ren’s every breath and for a moment Goro’s taken with the need to rub them pinch them flick them slap them kiss them until his adorable little succubus cries for him to stop.

Goro takes a deep breath, a leftover affect from his human years. Now it just circulates more blood to his painfully hard cock.

Ren’s piercings glitter from where he’d removed them to clean. They can’t have a repeat incident. Willing himself to calm down, Goro pumps out more body wash and moves on.

“It wasn’t too much.”

Goro stills where he’s shampooing a wing. It’s the most Ren’s said since they entered the bathhouse. 

“You say that now…”

He lathers the thin membrane between wing fingers. Lingering at the hard to reach dip where wing joins skin.

“Mmnn.” Ren hums, stretching to give Goro easier access. 

After he’s all soaped up Goro rinses him off with the removable shower head. Carefully avoiding any sensitive bits as he runs a hand over Ren’s skin, making sure he’s rinsed off all the body wash. The spray and his hand moving lower and lower until-

“Even _here_?” Goro says incredulously, his claw tapping against metal. He didn’t mean to touch there, half thought Ren would have stopped him before his hand got anywhere near that. 

“Oh that one,” Ren trails off, “that one’s different.”

“A fashion statement?”

“No! It… um…”

Probation indeed. 

At Ren’s rising distress he gives him a cheeky spray with the head before setting it back on the holder and letting his hands roam all over Ren’s body.

“I overdid it,” Goro says at all the subtle dents from his teeth. His sight drifts from the marks littering Ren’s skin to his face as they both look at the mirror, their eyes meeting. Holding his gaze, Ren touches his areola. Lovingly tracing red dashes left by his teeth broken by two large ugly holes.

“I _really_ like this one,” Ren whispers reverently, so quiet that the yawning silence echoing in the large empty shower room nearly swallows his voice.

Goro’s heart melts, and he rests his hand over Ren’s. Another bout of silence passes as Ren strokes the bite mark and Goro strokes the back of Ren’s hand.

“It was too much… but just right,” Ren says, his brow furrowed as he avoids Goro’s eyes in the mirror. “Does that make sense?”

Something Goro fears to touch wakes up. It refuses to return to its slumber. With each second it grows larger, it gains form. Goro holds Ren’s hand as soft sweet gentle kind as he can muster.

A discrepancy emerges as he stares at Ren’s chests, the chewed up areola that Ren can’t keep his hands off of and the relatively unscathed one.

“It’s inflamed,” Goro lilts, dusting his voice with venomous powdered sugar. “You should heal it.”

“Or,” Ren purrs, cupping Goro’s chin and kissing his cheek. All while holding Goro’s gaze in the mirror, his eyes gleaming with… intent. 

“You could make them match.”

“I don’t know I’m kind of full,” Goro mutters. Trying to think about anything other than the pretty demon begging for Goro’s fangs in his teats and how all he wants is to- to-

Ren smiles in the mirror as they both feel his cock bump against him.

“Please? Goro-senpai please?” 

No matter how Ren begs, he really _really_ shouldn’t push Ren down and drag his fangs over stiff swollen peaks, perky in their pleas for attention until finally biting down and-

Goro groans and his cock jumps recalling the sound of Ren orgasming from his bite.

In an impressive demonstration of core strength Ren scoots forward then gradually leans back. Goro braces his hands against Ren’s back just in case. He stops when he’s about flat, with only the stool and his tail looped around a handle by the mirror for support. 

Angling his cock down Ren throws his head back and swallows him.

“Weirdo,” Goro says affectionately. If somewhat strained by the tight throat bulging to accommodate his cock. He guides Ren’s arms around his waist for additional support. Ren can hardly move like this but somehow Goro isn’t too fussed.

From the constant vibrations Goro has a moment where he’s certain Ren’s choking, then he looks between Ren’s legs where he’s soaking wet and hard. 

Ren’s loving this. Pitchy broken sounds trickle from his throat like a broken faucet, rising in volume when Goro rests a palm heavily on the column of his throat.

The moaning kicks up a notch, now frantic as Ren digs his claws into Goro’s waist then slaps a hand over his, pushing it down so hard Goro swears he feels the heat of his cock sliding against the membrane of Ren’s throat just from holding the outside of his neck.

With his free hand he begins roughly tweaking and tugging Ren’s neglected nipple, trying to make it swell like Ren so desperately wants. 

Then he squeezes Ren’s throat.

“Is this what you wanted, criminal succubus?” Goro grunts through Ren swallowing his cock and tightens his grip. “‘Too much but just right’ was it?”

The plastic stool screeches on the floor as Goro jerks Ren’s throat on his dick like a toy, his sack drawing tight when Ren moans. 

Goro watches as Ren’s knees fall open in front of the mirror, reflecting Ren’s orgasm in grisly detail. Thighs holes stomach clenching and convulsing like mad as he cums untouched.

His own climax hits him so hard his vision blurs and his legs feel like jelly. His cock bursts in Ren’s throat. Once. Twice. 

The demonic piercings.

Goro pulls out. Stroking the mix of Ren’s spit and throat cells and his cum coating his cock as he jerks the rest of his release over Ren’s chest.

When he finally gives Ren his long awaited bite the whole ordeal is a lot more… laid back than he expects. 

His teeth sink as the first hints of the morning sun thin the night’s indigo into a truer blue dimly shining through the attic. At first Ren stiffens in his hold with a grunt, then all the tension floods out as Ren goes lax on his lap. Letting go of his breath with a deep sound of satisfaction that Goro feels in his bones. 

Ren melts to the sheets after Goro releases him. Looking like a vampire’s wet dream as he pets the bloody holes encircling his nipples, looking up at Goro with the most smitten gaze.

It’s getting late.

Leblanc opens later than most places, but even with all the foliage and sun shields in the neighbourhood the flow of customers halts the moment the colour of the night sky shallows. Even Goro with his decades of built up sun resistance should be scurrying home about now.

Being alone with Ren is too tempting to pass on though. Truly alone, no elder vampire with enhanced hearing on the premises. It’s precious watching Ren flit about the coffee beakers and curry with his little apron. Dressed to blend in with vampire society for once, discounting the wings and tail awkwardly sticking out the bottom of his shirt.

“You’re dressed up,” Goro says with a shit eating grin.

“Boss insisted,” Ren pouts. He stretches, giving Goro an eyeful of his ample areolae and piercings bulging against the thin fabric before the apron covers them up again.

“And you agreed? After you managed to dodge a uniform at the academy?”

Ren casts him with a look Goro can’t read then flounces over with a little moka pot in tow. Raising the partition to lean over Goro’s shoulder.

“Would the dear customer like a refill?”

Goro raises an eyebrow. “Ah no it’s rather…” 

The apron and loose necked shirt hang down just enough to give Goro an eyeful of Ren’s cleavage. Large rosy areolae drooping out the heart-shaped openings on his succubus clothes, adorned by the inhibitors as always. 

The holes from his fangs still mar his teats, Goro’s mouth waters.

“...late,” he finishes. “What about you?” Goro asks, resting a heavy hand on the small of Ren’s back between his wings.

“Huh?”

He trails his hand up Ren’s back. “It’s been a while since you fed hasn’t it?” Goro stands up, setting his hands on Ren’s waist he holds Ren against him. “I’m asking if _you_ want a refill.” He emphasises with a pointed thrust.

From here Goro has a clear view down Ren’s shirt. To think the succubus had been going around for days marked up by Goro.

Ren leans back into him and Goro slithers his hands under the apron to cup Ren’s stiffening areolae through the shirt. Crushing them with his palms. Tugging his piercings. Rolling the sensitive peaks through the fabric. 

Even through the shirt Ren feels hot and slightly damp the more Goro plays with him. Curiosity piqued, he continues kneading Ren until wet spots develop on the shirt and he bunches the apron between the valley of his teats. 

Damp white cloth shows every rosy puffy bit of Ren’s areolae. From his areolae the damp trails continue down. 

Goro pinches the nubs, watching the trails grow longer. It’s a smell he’s familiar with, sort of. Having smelled it among items confiscated in raids. Except this also smells like Ren.

“Um… Let’s go upstairs.”

“Since my magic tank got messed up.” 

On his bed Ren twirls his fringe, blushing bright as a cherry. 

“When, um, Akechi....”

Enough pieces drift together that Goro has an epiphany. ‘Too much’ takes on a wildly different meaning.

“Yes?” Goro presses. Settling next to Ren and gathering him in his arms.

“When Akechi… in my mouth…”

Goro’s lip curls as he gets an idea.

“Take these off,” he says, tweaking a nipple stud. 

By now Ren’s hardly moving, leaving Goro to do the heavy lifting of pumping his cock in and out of his mouth.

To this point Goro had yet to work out what exactly Ren was taking as he fed. Initially he’d assumed it to be sperm, but that’s clearly not the case as he witnesses Ren’s areolae grow heavy with excess energy while he sucks him off.

Each suck makes his pouty areolae fill out. Puffy flesh firms up from accepting Goro into his body, growing harder and stiffer, perking up with the force of his trapped nipples trying to erect. Ren’s heavy areolae strain and leak as Goro works his cock down his throat. Slowly parting wider and wider until Ren’s full tips finally nudge their way out. 

Ren pulls off, resting his cheek on Goro’s thigh. “Akechi please,” he whines, tugging his wrists against makeshift bonds. “I can’t…”

“Stop?” Goro suggests immediately.

No response. Ren’s movements turn strange, constantly shifting until Goro realises too late he’s grinding his nipples against his leg.

“Behave,” Goro snarls, grabbing Ren’s shoulders and making him sit up straight. “Do you want to stop?” he repeats in a gentler tone.

Ren shakes his head. 

_“Ren.”_

Ren leans back offering his neglected chest up to Goro. “Touch me.”

“Not until you eat up,” Goro says, lazily lifting his hard cock up with a finger and dropping it. Letting it bob in Ren’s face.

An unreadable look crosses the demon’s face then the aura about him changes. Ren opens his mouth.

“Ah,” he says. Showing off pearly little fangs and a cute pink tongue, his wings fluttering and tail wagging eagerly behind him. All while gazing demurely up at Goro.

It takes a while for Goro to receive the message. As much as he wanted to make Ren work for his meal, this is the closest his kouhai got to asking to be spoiled.

And how could he resist?

Goro masks a laugh with a quick breath out his nose. “Fine.”

He tugs himself to completion over Ren’s waiting mouth, making sure he swallowed every last drop before undoing his bonds and getting whiplash from how the demon shoots to the bed like a bat out of hell. 

“No…”

Ren looks at his chest with the most downcast expression. 

The punctures are gone.

Feeding Ren faster than he could expel the energy must have-

“Shh.” Goro kisses the distraught demon. “I’ll put them back, but if we don’t want them to heal right away you’ll have to do something about this.” He lightly cups Ren’s chest. “Right?”

Tenderly he lays Ren back, making him as comfortable as he can get on the subpar bed then sits back to admire the sight. 

Ren softly panting, eyes bright and longing. Hard nipples drooling all over himself and so prominent it was impossible to look away from them. 

And it was feeding off him that made Ren like this.

“Well? They won’t drain themselves,” Goro scolds gently.

To his surprise Ren doesn’t immediately paw at his nipples like he’s seen him do so many times before. Ren reaches back, embracing the pillow as his thin wiry tail snakes up to his chest. Winding around an oversized teat then coiling tight, causing Ren to gasp as his nipple gushes. 

Ren twists and mewls as he tortures himself with his tail. Going back and forth between gorgeous ripe nipples. Stroking them off with his tail. Strangling his generous areolae while rubbing his tips with the flat of his tail. Jabbing the point of his tail against stiff sensitive peaks. Completely soaking his chest with his buildup, some of it even trickling to the sheets.

He just came, but it’d wouldn’t be hard to get it back up and pump Ren with more of his cum if that meant he could keep watching Ren bully himself with his tail.

But he did tell Ren that he’d replace his beloved bites. Goro lowers himself to Ren’s thigh and presses his nose against the sweaty skin before taking a deep breath.

For a blissful, awful, moment, Akechi Goro becomes his id. Submitting to the base pleasure that is being a vampire that eats. 

His heart sings at the feast laid before him. Goro groans and rocks his hips at how sinfully good it feels to sink his fangs in soft sweet skin to his heart’s content. To hear his prey’s pounding heart with his ears and body. To always have blood gracing his tongue.

By the time he reaches Ren’s chest the bites stop healing the second his teeth leave but still close not long after.

Goro smiles, caging Ren in with his arms. “How are you feeling?”

Keeping his hold on the pillow Ren’s tail flicks up. Hovering closer to Goro’s face until the point traces his lip and Goro catches it with his teeth. 

“Don’t know,” Ren monotones, eyes brilliant where his voice betrayed nothing. His breath hitches as Goro licks the tail in his mouth. “Maybe you need to bite harder.”

The tail slides out and Goro swoops down, sinking his fangs home.

By the time they finish the sun has well and truly risen, for some reason it worries Ren more than Goro. 

“You’re _not_ biking home in this weather,” Ren growls with all the authority the little demon can muster. 

“Ren a few hours is fine.”

It’s a little annoying, as Ren frets over him. Shielding him with his wings the best he can. Checking and double checking his face for sunburns before shoving him under two duvets and doing his best to spoon him. 

It’s a little annoying, Goro thinks as he lays under two duvets and a wing that’s somehow more stuffy and less dark than his coffin, but it’s also kind of nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a fun thing for halloween and then everything got rly out of control and i had to chop a lot of stuff out or it was never gonna end (╯︵╰,)


End file.
